Soul Bond and the Philosophers Stone
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: What if on the first day of school at Platform nine and three quarters, Harry met his soul mate? What if he happened to be George Weasley? How would life change for Harry? NON CANON PAIRINGS Sort of Canon story with lots of plot twists. Ron/Seamus/Dean/Neville bashing. SLASH Harry/George Other pairings: Lee/Katie Warning: Self Harm
1. Chapter 1

**AN A new fanfiction. I am hoping I will get some new reviews with this one. Please don't send flames, as I received a really hateful one on The Sequel to Back in time and I would appreciate if you didn't write them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to Queen Rowling.**

Chapter One Georges Pov

Fred and I went through the barrier at a run as we always had. Percy was already putting his trunk on the train with his chest stuck out like the pompous oaf he is. The Prefects badge gleamed on his chest. Seriously.

" Come on Gred." Forge said.

" Race ya." I cried.

He won. Lee showed his pet Tarantula which he had dubbed Shirley. I looked over and saw a small black haired boy trying to get his trunk on the train while looking with slight envy in his eyes at the loving families hugging and smiling while getting the trunks on the train.

Pity burned in my chest as I saw the pain in the boys eyes. He looked to be around eleven and I knew I had never seen him at Hogwarts before as I was sure I would remember it. I felt a tug at my chest willing for me to go and speak with him. I had no idea what it was, but I went over anyway.

" Hi need any help?" I asked.

" Yes please." He gasped.

" One sec. Oi Fred c'mere and help." I shouted to him.

Fred ran over and we managed to get his trunk on the train fairly easier and I was surprised to see it was rather light but the boy was rather skinny near enough a bag of bones there couldn't have been one ounce of fat on him. He had emerald green eyes that shone and dark raven hair that fell over his face slightly. I found my eyes drawn to him. He was beautiful.

He wiped his head with the back of his hand and revealed a lightning bolt scar as his hair moved slightly. I stared at it. He was Harry Potter! I would never have guessed otherwise. I had expected Harry Potter to have been a pampered prince, and I knew that Fred had thought exactly the same, but this boy was anything but. He was so slight and skinny. I shared a look with Fred.

" Woah are you...?" Fred said.

" He is..."

" Who?" He asked.

" Harry Potter." We chorused.

" Oh him. I mean yes I am." He said.

We just stared at him and as his eyes met mine I felt a rush of warmth and power go towards him. He had avoided looking either of us in the eye before, but when he did I saw how beautiful they really were. I had no idea what it was, the rush of power, but his eyes widened and I could easily tell he had felt it. Freds eyes turned curious and I wondered whether through the twin bond he could tell something had gone on.

" Fred? George?" Mum yelled.

We cast one more look at Harry before hopping of the train as he watched us go. I was reluctant to tear my eyes from him, but I knew I had to, unless I wanted to be on the end of some awkward questions as to why I really badly wanted to sit with a first year on the train, I could lie to everyone else, but Fred would never believe me, I was sure of it.

" Now boys I don't want to hear you've blown up another toilet or anything." She said sharply.

" We've never blown up a toilet before thanks for the idea." Fred said joyfully.

" George!" She snapped.

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. She had yet to learn who we were, it seemed.

" Sorry." Fred said.

Yeah as if.

" Guess who we saw on the train?" Fred said.

I knew where he was going with this, but I didn't want to finish talking. I had a feeling that it might not end well, as I knew Ginny had a massive crush on the Boy-Who-Lived but when I thought of them together massive jealousy over took me. I didn't want him and her to ever end up together.

" Who?" Mum asked.

" Harry Potter." Fred said.

" Oh Mum, can I go and see him, please!" Ginny begged.

My heart clenched and I clenched my fists.

" He's not something in a zoo Ginny, how do you know George?" She asked Fred.

" Saw him and saw his scar, it really looks like lightning."

" He was so polite when he asked to get on the platform." Mum said.

" Yeah whatever, do you reckon he remember what Voldemort looks like?" Fred asked.

A massive wave of emotion came over me at that point. There was no way I would let Fred ask him that, and if he did ask him, I would not be behind him when he did, I didn't want Harry to be hurt. Just then Percy sauntered over. He had been bosting about being a prefect all summer. I could feel Harrys sad eyes watching us and I decided to make him feel better with help from Fred of course.

" I need to go mother the Prefects have a compartment to themselves." He said.

" Oh are you a prefect Percy?" I asked with a tone of surprise.

" Wait a minute I think I heard him mention something about it..." Fred began.

" Once..."

" Or twice..."

" A minute..."

" All summer." We finished.

" Boys leave your brother alone." She snapped.

" Sorry." We apologised.

" Have a good year Percy, now boys have a good year, I don't want a letter saying you've done something wrong again."

" We will be fine."

" No more blowing up toilets." She said.

" Good idea Mum." I said.

" Fred!"

" Sorry Mum." I said.

" Look after Ron." She said.

" Ickle Ronnikins is safe with us." I said.

" Look after him."

" We will, we will." Fred said.

Percy left and we were ushered onto the train and told to look after Ron. Ron walked off to a compartment with Harry and we followed to make sure he was okay. Or maybe that was Freds motive. I wanted to see Harry again. I knew at some point, I would need to know why, but I decided if I waited until we got to school, there would be so much more information to find out.

" Oh hey George." Harry said to me.

" Hey Fred." He said to Fred.

" Er Harry I think you might have got them mixed up." Ron said.

" No dear brother Harry is indeed correct." Fred said.

" That he is."

" Are you joking?" Ron asked.

" Nope swear on Weasley honour." We said.

" So how can you tell?" Fred asked.

" I don't know I can just tell the difference do you get me?" He asked.

" Nope but thats good." I said.

" Well we have to go." Fred said.

" See you at the feast."

" Bye." They said and we left.

" Now Georgie would you mind explaining to me why through the twin bond I felt a rush of magic between you and Harry and why you feel deeply for him?" He asked with a smile.

" Er..."

" Come on we will work it out later."

Hours later we arrived at Hogwarts. I watched closely as Harry and Ron were sorted. Both Gryffindor's. I was ecstatic. If he was friends with Ron and in Gryffindor, I would have a perfect excuse to speak to him and no one would be any the wiser, hopefully.

" WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Fred and I chanted.

Dumbledore began his normal start of year feast but this time it had an extra add on at the end.

" Oh and at the end of the feast will Mr George Weasley and Mr Harry Potter come to my office thank you." He said.

Everyone turned to look at us. I shrugged and Harry shrank down deeper at the gazes of everyone until Percy who he was sat next to glared at them and pulled Harry back up and panted his shoulder. Beside Percy, Harry was panicking.

" Percy is it possible that someone gets sorted then sent home as they don't have enough magic?" Harry asked.

" Don't worry Harry its impossible." Percy said.

" Oh good." He said slumping with relief and Percy smiled at him. Harry didn't eat all that much and I could tell he was nervous. When the feast was done I walked over to him.

" Come on then Harry lets go see Dumbledore." I said.

Dumbledores Pov an hour earlier.

As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table I saw a bond light between him and another. It was one of the Weasleys twins and I couldn't tell which until a light appeared showing it was George Weasley. So now I had to explain to them that they were soul bonded and would be with each other for ever now. Poor Harry was completely new to the wizarding world and he would have no idea what was happening so I called for them to come to my office after the feast.

Georges POV

Harry was shaking as we walked towards Dumbledores office. He was wiping his hands on his robes and I could tell they were more than likely sweating with nervousness. I was pretty nervous as well, I had no idea what Dumbledore wanted, but I hoped it was something about how close I wanted to be to Harry at that par

" Harry stop panicking OK it will be fine." I said.

" But what if he wants to send me back to the Dursleys?" He asked.

I noted how he called them the Dursleys and not his Aunt and Uncle. That didn't sound at all promising to me.

" Impossible Harry." I said.

He smiled at me and I felt the rush of warmth again. We got to the Gryffin guardian of Dumbledores quarters and I smiled at him.

" Dear Gryffin we have been sent here to Dumbledore will you please open up?" I asked.

" Yes." The gruff voice answered before spinning and revealing a spiral staircase which Harry and I climbed.

We knocked on the door when we reached the top.

" Enter." Dumbledore called.

We walked in and he motioned for us to have a seat. Harry sat on the edge of his looking nervous.

" Well sad tellings first, Harry I am so sorry. You will need to go to the hospital wing after which George will take you to." He said.

Harry paled and I was still at sea.

" Its fine Professor." Harry said.

" Harry you are covered in welts and bruises you will go the hospital wing." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

" What do you mean Harrys covered in welts and bruises?" I asked.

" I will tell you in a moment Mr Weasley. Oh and do the two of you know you are soul bonded?" He asked.

" We are?" I said shocked.

" Yes."

" Whats a soul bond?" Harry asked.

" Ah sorry Mr Potter. A soul bond happens when one person meets their life mate. The soul bond means that they will have to be together for the rest of their lives as the fates have willed it to be. They are quite rare. "

" Together for the rest of our lives as in...?"

" Lovers Mr Potter." Dumbledore answered.

Harry fainted sideways of his chair. He had looked pale, and I wondered whether that one comment had just knocked the whole thing over the edge, making it spiral down on him. Dumbledore grimaced slightly before picking him up and motioning for me to open the door to his office, I did so and we began our walk down to the hospital wing, and he passed me Harry for a few moments as he sent some white spell towards the Hospital wing. He opened his arms to ask for Harry back, but I told him I was fine carrying Harry.

During the walk to the hospital wing, I got to look at him closer. I noticed he had a very slight freckle right underneath his left eye. He had a small scratch by his right ear and he was rather pale to be honest. He was so small and slight, it worried me and I knew I would have to try and make sure he ate enough, and I hoped that Fred would help me in this attempt.

" Professor what will this mean?" I asked.

" It will mean Mr Weasley that you and Mr Potter will be spending your lives together as you are bonded."

" But we're both..."

" Men? Yes I know Mr Weasley but you and our dear friend Mr Potter here are made for each other."

" So what happens now?" I asked.

" Well you and Mr Potter will have to get to know each other." He said.

" OK sir."

" Good good."

We entered the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was. She led us into a small room, and I sat down on the side of the bed as she bustled about collecting potions and other things that I had no idea what were.

" Ah Madam Pomfrey now Mr Potter has fainted from finding out about his soul mate and he needs to be healed from welts and bruises. Oh and as they are too young for at least another seven years to complete the bond can you do the spell?"

" Yes Professor." She said.

" Well goodnight. Oh and Mr Weasley you might want to change into some pyjamas you are going to be here for a couple of days and I need to go and speak with your twin so if you'll excuse me." He said before leaving.

" Er...?" I asked.

" Right change and then I will explain."

She made me go behind a set of curtains and I changed into some pyjamas. When I got back in I sat down on the bed once more and waited for her to start explaining.

" So?"

" Now Mr Weasley I am going to have to cast a spell that will link you and Mr Potters magic. It will also mean for the next couple of days you will need to remain here and you will witness Mr Potters life and he will do the same for yours. Be warned Mr Potters life so far has not been pleasant. Now can you lay here and place your hand in his and then we can start."

I did as she said and she cast a spell over us and I drifted off quickly but painlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Georges Pov

I watched a new-born Harry being cuddled by two loving parents. It carried on with memories of his happy first fifteen months of life. I had to watch Harry's parents being murdered. I could see baby Harry crying at the terrifying man as he watched his mother fall to the ground and I felt tears seeping from my eyes.

I then watched a young Harry being forced into a cupboard where he cried for his mother. He was shouted and screamed at for it. I watched as years passed in one massive motion until I saw a six-year-old Harry cooking in a kitchen. He was too small to reach the stove and ended up spilling oil down the left side of his face.

" YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!" The whale of a man screamed.

" I'm sorry Uncle Vernon please." He begged and I felt my heart-break.

" You deserve it." He growled.

I watched as he took off his belt and started whipping the crying six-year-old. Harry whimpered in pain as it hit him in the face. He cried out and his uncle called his cousin over. I felt anger rush through me, I wanted to make the whale of a man, that I had realised to be Harry's uncle, hurt. How dare he hurt him? I felt the urge to help him so badly that it was over powering though it was a memory and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

" Go on Dudley in the face." He said.

The fat boy brought his foot down on Harry's face. Harry;s screams of pain were muffled by his large foot. They both laughed as Harry fell unconscious, before picking up the now unconscious Harry and throwing him in the cupboard under the stairs, and my eyes widened in horror. They threw him into a cupboard! How long had he lived in that small, squashed cupboard?

I watched as the years passed and I felt a lot better when I saw him meet us. I knew he would be safe and with Dumbledore guessing about Harry's abuse he wouldn't have to go back there. There would be no way Dumbledore would send anyone back to an abusive household. I felt the need to protect Harry rise up in me and I knew then that I was going to try my best to always be there for Harry, no matter what.

Harry's POV

I watched as a young George was born exactly three and a half minutes after Fred. I watched him being loved by his older siblings and cared for by his parents. I saw them all sat at the hospital waiting for Ron to be born and the same with their sister a year and a bit later. The scenes had a light and happy atmosphere mainly and I laughed slightly when I saw the incident between Ron, Fred and George because of a broken toy broomstick. It would explain why Ron shuddered when Fred and George mentioned a tarantula in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

George's life had been happy. It was then that I wondered whether George could see my life. I hoped he couldn't. It would be rather painful to watch if he had to. I wouldn't want to see my life again, nor would I want anyone be forced to have to see it. I sighed and settled back and watched Georges life.

Georges POV Four days later.

I woke up with a dry throat. The bright light strained my eyes and I blinked furiously, wanting my vision to get used to the light. It did so a moment later. I could tell there was someone near me and they were sat in a chair. I opened my mouth, wanting to ask for a drink of water, my throat was very dry.

" Madam Pomfrey?" I asked.

" GEORGE!" A voice cried.

"'Ello Fred."

" Oh George I was so lonely and I was worried about you. I told Lee, he can help as he has Katie."

" Hey calm down Fred it hasn't been that long only... and I'm alright with you telling Lee of course."

" Good. Four days."

" FOUR DAYS!"

" I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

He ran off and a few moments later she bustled back through. She handed me a glass of water and I drank it thankfully before passing the cup to Fred who placed it on the bedside cabinet next to what I assumed were Harry's glasses. I barely noticed I was holding someone's hand.

" Right so I assuming you saw Mr Potter's life?" Madam Pomfrey said.

" Yes."

" Right it only showed all the important things. So you won't really know basic things about each other so what I want the both of you to do is just talk and get to know each other." She said.

" OK."

She left the room and Fred took his seat back beside me. He looked slightly worried and I gave him a shaky smile. He grinned.

" So you and Harry?"

" Yep, or so it seems."

" Yep."

" How are you?" I asked him.

" OK you?"

" OKish."

" Why what's the matter?" He asked.

" Well when we were in that coma thing we saw each others lives."

" And what happened?"

" Harry was abused."

" WHAT!" He shouted.

" It was horrid to watch and not being able to do anything."

" I bet. Poor Harry."

" Has he woken up yet?"

" He is asleep beside you."

" Oh." I said.

" Mum and Dad came by, they were told by Old Dumbles."

" How did they take it."

" Fine. Harry will be staying with us in summer. Mum is looking forward to feeding him up when she saw how skinny he was."

" That's good he's literally a bag of bones."

Just then I felt Harry stir beside me. His eyes shot open showing dazzling emerald and he blinked sleepily. He brought his free hand up to rub his eyes and then turned to look at us.

" Er... hi."

" Harry you're awake." I said.

" Er... yeah. Er did you see...?" He asked.

" Yeah."

" Er sorry." He replied awkwardly.

" No don't be sorry. Did Madam Pomfrey heal you?"

" I think so."

" Good."

" What date is it?" Harry asked.

" The fifth."

Harry suddenly grew fearful. His body shook as did his hands mainly. Fred looked really worried. He had no idea what was going on, but I had a fair idea, Harry thought he was going to be sent back to the Dursley's as he was behind on his work. There was no way I would let that happen to him though, and from what Fred had heard, I was sure he wouldn't let it happen either.

" What's the matter?" Fred asked.

Harry just shook his head. I brought an arm around his shoulders and he stiffened slightly but I kept an arm around him until he relaxed. I wanted him to get used to touch. It was bad that he had only had contact that was abuse, instead of loving physical contact. He had only had hugs of Mrs Figg now and again.

" You aren't going to be sent home Harry." I said.

" But..."

You would have only been learning the basics that someone can go over with you." Fred said but Harry still looked scared.

I pulled him into a hug and he had no idea what he was meant to with his hands or arms. Fred understood his dilemma and grabbed hold of his arms gently and placed them around my neck. Harry looked worried but Fred nodded and eventually Harry hugged me back softly and I smiled.

" You won't go back I, we, promise." I said.

" Thank you."

Harry's Pov A few days later.

A few days later I was terribly lonely. In the time I had been unconscious everyone had gone off and made friends with each other. Ron who I had thought might be my friends had gone off with Neville. Seamus and Dean were best friends too. I had hung out with Ron and Neville for a while but eventually they got bored.

" GO AWAY POTTER!" They shouted.

" Sorry." I whispered before leaving.

I sat in the common room later alone. I could have gone and saw Fred and George who were sat talking and joking with Lee but I didn't want to inflict my presence onto them. They would probably get bored with me too. I didn't want that. I sighed and pulled out my History of Magic homework and got started it wasn't due until next lesson and I had gotten it that day. The only thing about not having friends that was remotely good was the fact that I was never behind on homework. I got it done the day we got it.I should have known I would have no friends as I never had before. Why had I thought this would be any different?

I finished off and glanced at my watch. Seven thirty. I had skipped dinner as I wasn't hungry and didn't want to see Ron and Neville or hear them joking with Dean and Seamus about the lonely little Potter with no friends or family as I knew that was to happen as it had at primary school.I sighed and went up to bed. Over the next couple of weeks I saw George every other night and Fred was there with Lee as well. I put a mask on pretending to be happy-go-lucky and they fell for it which was good. I didn't need pity. Nor did I want it.

However in those first few weeks I had also become on outcast with no friends. I was pushed downstairs and tripped up so my glasses would break. Yet I had no idea where. What I did know was Ron Weasley tended to be the ring leader with Draco Malfoy, though they didn't work together. They had convinced everyone that I was a freak, and I began to wonder whether they were right, the Dursley's had always said I was. I would be ignored and laughed at. I would be jeered at and called names at and when I got onto the quidditch team it made it so much worse. I was called a show off. Everyday the insults got worse and it was members of near enough every house but Hufflepuff though there were a few in there.

George had inquired why my glasses were always broke when I next saw him and I told him I was clumsy and he kept warning me to be careful. I had promised that I would try, and I went on my way, deciding to look up the spell for repairing in the library, though I knew it would be difficult as the words would blur out of proportion. I went the next day after classes to find the spell, I had kept my head down in lessons, so no one would realise I wasn't wearing glasses.

" Harry?" A voice called out as I was scanning the shelves, and I recognised the voice.

" Hello Hermione."

" Do you want me to fix your glasses?" She asked.

" Yes please I have tried but I can't find the spell without being able to see the words." I said.

" Its occulus reparo." She said repairing my glasses.

" Thank you."

" Your welcome."

I left the library and walked down the stairs intent on going to Gryffindor tower. Just then a foot was stuck out from behind me as I was just about to wait for another set of stairs to come and get there and I fell face first over the edge and smacked my head at the bottom. I woke up a bit later at the bottom of the stairs and I knew that if everyone hadn't been at dinner I would have been found. I couldn't let that happen. I had a throbbing headache as I entered Gryffindor tower. I walked into the bathroom and found a pain potion and swallowed it. I had been told by Hagrid that I would love my time at Hogwarts, but maybe he had been wrong. I wasn't enjoying myself. I kept finding myself waking up and dreading the day ahead everytime unless I was going to see George that day.

I had a sharp bit of glass in my trunk and my thoughts kept flicking back to it. It had been before Hogwarts the last time I had cut but I knew now that I needed to get rid of the pain. Not just the pain in my head that was refusing to go down but the pain of being talked about, laughed at, called names by and not having any friends. I knew people wouldn't understand, and I didn't want to tell anyone. I wasn't doing it for attention, why would I?

I slipped back into the dorm and sighed when I saw no one was there. I went into my trunk and took out the piece of glass. I sighed before slipping back into the bathroom and locking the door. I twiddled the glass in between my fingers and then sighed. I placed the glass at the edge of my skin and cut one, two, three times. I sighed as the blood ran down my arm and into the sink. I washed the evidence away before rolling my sleeve back to the hide them. I placed the glass in my trunk and fell asleep.

More days passed and I ended up spending most of my time at Hagrid's. Hagrid was nice to me ever since he had first collected me and was one of my few friends. I spent hours there and most of the weekend as well as talking to him while he worked. Hagrid was really kind to me, and he told me stories of my parents. I listened intently, finding out about them made me feel as if I knew them better than I actually did. It seemed I hardly knew them at all really.

I was picked on for that too but I didn't mind. I would rather be picked on for being friends with someone than being picked on and having no friends. Hagrid had let slip about Fluffy the dog guarding the third floor corridor. I had been curious, but I didn't let that show. Hagrid was more than likely not allowed to tell me that. To Fred, Lee and George I thought of them as my friends, but I was sure that they thought of me as that annoying kid that they had see in Quidditch practice and in the common room sometimes.

I had wanted to make friends with Hermione but she had joined up with Ron and Neville and seemed happy with them. I was happy for her and whenever I wasn't with Hagrid I had taken to spending time in the library. I had a certain corner in the library. No one ever went there and I was left alone and I could hide. I didn't want to be found.

Georges Pov.

" Fred have you ever seen Harry talk to anyone but Hagrid?" I asked, I had noticed it a couple of weeks ago and had been watching to see whether he had hung out with anyone, and so far I had seen no one he really talked to, though he did disappear for hours, and I had no idea where he went, nor had any of the older years I had asked.

" And us? No."

" Why do you think that is?"

" I don't know."

" Well what should I do?"

" Keep an eye on him."

" Okay."

I needed to keep an eye on him. I didn't want him to be lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Please review after reading. I really want to know what you guys think of my stories, also if you want, you can look at my others. This chapter is dedicated to DarkVioletShadows and YeahNashton on Tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that honour belongs to queen Rowling.**

Chapter three Harry's Pov

Finally before I knew it was Halloween. There was going to be a great feast in the hall but I didn't fancy going. Everyone else would be there and would laugh at me who would of course be sat by myself. I was unsure about why I didn't tell anyone. I could have. I guess my stupid pride got in the way. George kept asking me whether I was okay, but I just told him I was, every time. I wasn't though. I hated living at Hogwarts, and if it wasn't for the rare time I spent with George, Lee and Fred, I would have left, and if I had anywhere to go.

" I bet Potters parents would be glad they are dead if they could see him now." Malfoy said clearly walking past me on the way to transfiguration after charms on Halloween.

I couldn't take it anymore and I retreated to a cubicle of the boys bathrooms. I slid in and brought out my glass that I had taken to carrying around with me. I cut twice before sliding down to the floor. Was that true? Would my parents hate me? I could see why if they did. I was a disappointment. I had no friends nor any particular talents. I hadn't stuck up for myself, and I should have.

I lay back against the wall of the cubicle tears running down my face. I hated school. No one spoke to me and no one liked me. There was no point even trying any more. I heard the bell go, letting us know it was the end of transfiguration, and I was surprised I had been in this cubicle for a whole hour. I had potions, but I couldn't bring myself to go. I just lay back against the cubicles wooden wall again.

Georges Pov

" Where's Harry?" I asked Ron.

" Why would I know where the freak is?" He asked.

" Why are you calling him a freak?" Fred asked.

" Why aren't you?" He replied.

" Because he isn't a freak."

" He is didn't you notice he has no friends?"

" What?" Fred and I asked sharply in unison.

" Only that guy that works on the grounds what's his name?"

" Hagrid." Lee said.

" That's the one."

" So he what hangs out by himself?" Fred asked in disbelief.

" Yep, I mean just because he is famous doesn't mean that he gets to miss out on the first days of classes." Ron remarked snidely.

" Yeah and if you knew better you would know he was in the hospital wing unconscious."

" Yeah bet he was."

" Of course he was as was George."

" Humph." Ron snorted before turning away.

" I feel awful I should have spoken to him more." I said.

" It's okay George we will speak to him."

" Seamus do you know where Harry is?" I asked.

" He was crying last I heard Malfoy said something about his parents."

" What was it exactly?" Fred asked.

" I don't know something about them being disappointed in him. I mean come on he has no talents and no friends, why would they want someone like that." Seamus said before turning away.

Lee was watching horrified and shocked. I was fuming myself. How dare anyone say that to anyone? How dare anyone say it to my Harry. Fury boiled in the pit of my stomach and I wanted to make all those who hurt my Harry hurt themselves. Why were they belittling him? What had he ever done to them? I knew the answer to that. Nothing. Harry didn't pick fights with people

" We need to find him." I said.

Just then however Quirrell burst in screaming about a troll that was found in the dungeons. Fred, Lee and I all cast each other worried looks. Had the troll got any chance of getting to Harry? Percy was leading us all out of the hall but we managed to slip away. Percy wasn't particularly paying attention to us, mainly focusing on the first years, and even then not noticing he was missing one of them.

We started to run towards the bathroom at a frantic speed when Lee pulled us behind a statue as Snape came hurrying round the corner. Where on earth was he going? Shouldn't he be going to the dungeons with the other teachers? However my thoughts were interrupted when I felt dull pain in the back of my head and I knew as it wasn't Fred it had to be, Harry.

Harry's Pov

I heard a grunt and was startled out of my state. What on earth was going on? I peered around the edge of the cubicle and I froze in horror, when I saw it. It was a massive troll. It had crooked teeth and a large nose. Its skin had a greenish tinge, and had a massive thick club in its hands. I had no time to do anything, I felt something smash at my head with terrific speed even if the aim was a bit sloppy. I had no chance to duck or move before it smashed against my skull with a sickening crack.

"Oh no." I thought to myself before everything went black.

I didn't want anyone to find out about my wrists, but I knew that if I ended up in the hospital wing, there more than likely would be seen. I didn't want them to be. I didn't want anyone to know.

Georges Pov

" HARRY!" I shouted.

Fred and Lee started and stared at me worriedly, and I wondered how I was going to explain this, but I knew Lee would understand because of Katie.

" What?" Fred asked worriedly.

" I don't know I just felt a dull pain in the back of my head and if it isn't me or you its..."

" Harry." Lee finished.

" Yes."

Lee knew how I felt as he had found his soul mate a while back in our second year. His soul mate was Katie Bell who was a year younger than us. They had met by bumping into each other in the corridor, and had been mesmerised and the castle had let Dumbledore know that there were some soul mates in the school and he had called them to his office to explain. She was also on the Quidditch team with us. He had found out about Harry and I when Fred told him as he had been curious as to where I had disappeared to for four days.

" We need to hurry." Fred said.

We ran to the bathrooms as fast as we could possibly run and there was Harry. He was laid down getting repeatedly hit by a massive troll that stunk to high heaven. I nearly gagged at its stench but at that moment I was busy making sure Harry was Okay. Blood was leaking out of the side of his head and his face was puffy and swollen. I screamed, accidently alerting the troll to our presence. It turned on us with a glint in its eyes.

" Harry?" I asked collapsing on my knees next to him, trying to stem the flow from his head without moving him too much and harming any further. I don't even know why I bothered calling his name, as it was obvious that he was unconscious. His arm was bent at a funny angle and he was dreadfully pale and panic rose up in me like a volcano about to erupt.

" LEE GO GET A TEACHER!" I yelled, I hadn't meant to yell, but that was how it had come out.

Normally we would have battled the troll ourselves and hopefully won against it, but this time we couldn't. If we did that Harry could end up dead from his wounds which were pretty serious. We had the game of quidditch the day before so I knew Harry wouldn't miss it and the next game wasn't until after Christmas. We had played a fairly normal game, Dumbledore had wanted to call the first game off as Quirrell was visiting London, but McGonagall and all the other teachers over rode him, and he couldn't do it if everyone else disagreed.

Lee ran off and Fred and I blocked Harry from the troll. We managed to distract the troll from Harry's bleeding figure and make it stare at the far wall where we had thrown objects. We managed to pick up Harry's limp figure and carry it from the bathroom and lock the troll in where it caused havoc and roared with all its might. We made sure to be really careful with Harry, as we laid him against the wall opposite the bathroom. Both of us were listening intently for the footsteps of the teachers and Lee as well as breathing heavily from nerves.

I bent down beside Harry trying to stem the blood flow pouring from his head. He was frighteningly pale and his pulse rate was weak. I held the hand on the normal arm tightly, pleading with any God or deity that was listening that Harry would survive. I could feel my heart beating against my chest, as if it was trying to escape. Either out of my chest or up into my throat.

" Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin." I muttered to myself. His raven hair was now drenched in blood. His breathing was growing shallower and shallower as we waited for the teachers to arrive.

Just then the teachers rushed around the corner and gasped at the sight. McGonagall rushed over looking frantic and Snape even looked pale. Professor Flitwick looked terribly worried and I felt as if I was going to pass out. Fred and Lee stood at the side as the teachers tried to get me to leave Harry's side so they could see him better. I understood they needed to get to him, but my first instinct was to not move anywhere away from him.

" We need to get him to the hospital wing. Fast!" McGonagall exclaimed.

She picked him up and frowned. What was she frowning at?

" Now I believe it is time for you to go back to your dormitories."

" I'm staying." I said.

" Mr Weasley..."

" George can stay." Dumbledore said.

" But Professor Dumbledore...!"

" It will help him get better trust me Minerva. Now Mr Jordan, Mr Weasley I think we need to speak with the rest of the houses. Now if you can follow me and tell you what you know." He said.

" Yes sir." We replied.

" Good, now can you please follow me."

We all went off in the opposite direction to Fred, Lee and Dumbledore, and I knew that he would want to know what had happened here. Why had Harry been in that bathroom in the first place.

Fred's Pov

" So that's what we were told happened." I explained.

" So Mr Potter has no friends?"

" Well except us and Hagrid."

" What about young Ronald I believe they talked at the feast and sat on the train together?"

" They did Sir however Ron thought that Harry just skived off his first couple of days."

" Did no one explain to them?" He asked.

" Well we were unsure whether or not we were allowed sir."

" Yes I believe now is the right time to reveal it to the Gryffindors, however Mr Weasley I want to ask you how you think your twin would react to this?"

" I think he would be fine with it sir." I said truthfully.

" Very well."

We walked into the common room where everyone was sat. Hardly any of them noticed as we came in. They hadn't even realised we were missing, but the few that had noticed thought we had done something really serious and that was why Dumbledore was here.

" Attention." Dumbledore called.

Everyone gasped. Dumbledore never came to a common room unless it was tremendously important as normally it would be the heads of houses. They knew that something big had happened, by his presence here. He called for attention once more as people had begun muttering to themselves.

" Now I am afraid Mr Potter is in the hospital wing and it is unknown whether he will recover." Dumbledore announced.

A lot of the first years burst out laughing and I wanted to beat them to a pulp how dare they make fun of the guy who in about ten years time would be my brother-in-law. I felt fury erupt in my stomach, the fury that only one sibling could feel for another.

" Why the hell are you laughing?" The head boy asked confused.

" Everyone knows Potters a freak I mean have you seen his muggle clothing and how he skipped the first four days of classes." Ron called.

" A week of detention Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said.

" What for?" He asked.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking was he really that stupid to not know. I had to agree with Dumbledore.

" Now I have heard lately rumours have been going around causing Mr Potter to be bullied about many things." He said.

" Yes." Seamus called as if boasting.

" That is not the way we treat other pupils at this school. On the first day of the school year Mr Potter discovered his soul mate. For the bond to be complete he had to witness his soul mates life and vice versa causing them to be unconscious."

I realised that while most of the boys in Harry's dorm bullied him, Neville didn't. The thing is Neville didn't stick up for Harry either. He was too afraid of the other boys in his dorm, but I knew that when he was brave enough to speak to Harry, then Harry would forgive him. It was the impression that Harry gave off. He could forgive those who had not been hurting him so badly.

" You mean its George?" Percy asked.

" Indeed."

" Queers." Ron called.

" Two months detention Mr Weasley with Professor Snape and fifty points from Gryffindor." Dumbledore called.

" That's not fair." He called.

" Mr Weasley you do not belittle other students. I have heard rumours stating that you and the rest of the first year Gryffindors have been causing Harry lots of pain."

" He deserved it." Neville called.

" Mr Weasley you have loving parents I believe?" Dumbledore stated and I worked out where he was going with this yet I had a feeling Harry wouldn't like it.

" Yes." He answered.

" What would you do if you didn't?" He asked.

" Everyone has loving parents or guardians." Ron answered.

" No Mr Weasley some people don't."

" Who?"

" Mr Potter is at the moment an orphan with no guardians. His guardians didn't want him and what do you reckon might happen to a child that is never given hugs or love from their carers?"

" They will find it hard to love others and make friends." He answered hesitantly.

" Right and if your guardians hated you and didn't want you there what might happen?"

" You mean they... hurt him." He whispered.

Nobody else in the common room seemed to hear this, understanding that Dumbledore was talking to Ron here not to the rest of us, but Lee and I could hear. Lee knew Harry had been abused. George had told him.

" Indeed Mr Weasley."

Dumbledore was about to continue but just then a patronus flew through the portrait hole.

" Professor signs of self harm and depression. Concussion and broken bones." Rang through the room and everyone was thinking the same thing. Self harm? Had Harry found it too hard to cope that he had taken to physically harming himself. Had we all been that dense that none of us had noticed.

" Now I need to go and check on Mr Potter however a word of warning. If Mr Potter would to have killed himself by self harming and he had thought most of the school hated him how would you have felt. That could have easily happened. Now if I hear of anyone belittling Mr Potter, Mr George Weasley or anyone else for that matter you will have me to speak to and getting suspended will be the least of your worries." He said before leaving.

People rushed over to me to apologise for belittling Harry. I hated them. Or at least most of them. They only felt shame because of what Dumbledore had told them if it had been anything else they wouldn't have cared. Maybe they would have if McGonagall had said it, but apart from that they wouldn't have bothered,

" STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK! YOU BELITTLE ONE PERSON AND WHY? BECAUSE HES DIFFERENT! YEAH YOU MIGHT HAVE NOT CONTRIBUTED TO THE BULLYING BUT YOU IGNORED IT. YOU DIDN'T BAT AN EYELID TO HELP HIM. NOW ONE OF MY FRIENDS COULD BE DYING AND ITS YOUR FAULT! SOME OF YOU ARE HEAD BOY OR GIRL OR PREFECTS ISN'T IT YOUR JOB TO LOOK OUT FOR THE YOUNGER YEARS? TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE HAPPY? TO MAKE SURE THEY FEEL SAFE HERE? NONE OF YOU CAN DO YOUR JOBS!" I screamed before storming off.

Lee followed me after glaring at the quiet and shocked common room. Hardly any of them had heard me scream before. We were meant to be the happy-go-lucky Weasley twins who were always joking and laughing and playing pranks. Never had most of them seen us or one of us go off on one like that. But is they hurt someone close to us, they would be seeing that side of us more often. Especially from George when it involved Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN A new chapter, please review, oh and this will be a long series, I am working on the eighth and final one in this series now. Please read and review my fanfictions or any of my others. I will do one shots of a pairing for you if you request it, but there are certain pairings I won't write. Thanks. x**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter four Georges Pov

It had been days and Harry still had no sign of waking up. Madam Pomfrey had healed something on his arms, that I hadn't been able to see, and I just assumed it was another bruise or something he had gotten from the troll. I hardly left his side during those four days, except from when Fred and Lee were forced to get me to go to classes.

" Is he going to be OK?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

" Its unknown." She said softly.

" But your the healer you have to know how can you not?"

" Mr Weasley, calm down! He should be fine but it was a very nasty head injury."

" But he'll be okay?" I asked worry evident in my voice.

" He should be." She said.

" I hope so." I whispered to myself.

" You should go to sleep Mr Weasley." She said.

It was then that I realised she had probably heard what I had said. I didn't really want to go to sleep, but I was tired. I had done all my homework by Harry's bedside, and I had attended classes, not that I had really paid attention to the lessons. Lee had taken notes for me as my mind kept wondering back to Harry, who was laying in the hospital bed closest to the door.

" Alright." I agreed eventually, but only because I was exhausted.

I lay my head on the pillow and fell asleep pretty much instantly. I had been forced to quidditch practice and one of the main reasons Oliver was okay with Harry not being there was the fact that we didn't have another quidditch match until after the holidays. Not that he could have done anything about it anyway. If he had tried to get Harry off the team, I would have resigned in protest, and I knew that he would let Harry back on because he didn't have time to train up a new beater, and that Fred and I worked best as a team.

I fell asleep eventually, and when I woke up once more it was to mumbled voices. I frowned slightly trying to clear my clouded mind. I moved slightly trying to shake the last dredges of sleep from myself. I opened my eyes, and blinked furiously against the bright light of the hospital wing. I looked around and saw that Mum and Dad were there, talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"...Yes...self harm...I know."

" Self harm who self harmed?" I asked curiously.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and came and sat over next to me. She looked stressed and unhappy that she had to tell me but Mum and Dad who had stopped talking, motioned that she was the one who would have to do it.

" Harry." She said softly.

" Harry as in my Harry?" I asked.

" Yes." She said.

" But why?" I asked sadly.

" When someone is being hurt in either a physical or emotional away they may do it to take away the pain. It seems Harry has being doing it since he was around eight."

" But didn't no one notice before?"

" No Mr Weasley, they didn't."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes but quickly blinked them away. There was no way I was going to cry in front of her, I would have in front of my parents, however not in front of Madam Pomfrey. Inwardly I vowed to myself that I would never let Harry go and that I would always be there for him, no matter what. No matter the circumstances.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a grave smile as she walked out of the room. Mum and Dad came and sat on either side of the bed to me. Mum pulled me into a hug and I buried my face into her shoulder, crying. She stroked my hair as tears fell from my eyes. I could feel Dads hand on my back and eventually I must have fallen asleep.

A few days later Harry woke up and I sat by his bedside. I had his hand in mine and was stroking it soothingly. His emerald eyes were clouded with confusion as he looked around. I wondered why, he had been in the hospital wing before, why would it look so unfamiliar to him. I wondered whether his head was hurting, yet he didn't mention it so I assumed it wasn't.

" George?"

" Hey Harry." I said in a soft tone still stroking the back of his hand.

" What happened?" He asked in confusion.

I frowned inwardly.

" You got hurt by a troll." I said.

" No really?" He said laughing slightly.

" No really."

" Trolls don't exist."

" Yes they do in the wizarding world." I told him frowning, why didn't he remember?

" Wizarding world? Like magic? Magic doesn't exist George." He said.

" I'll be right back I am off to see Madam Pomfrey."

" Who?" He asked in confusion.

" Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled panicked, what was the matter with him?

" Mr Weasley be quiet and what is it?"

" Harry doesn't remember anything yet but he remembers me but not magic or anything like that."

" Oh dear I need to get a scan on him."

She rushed into the room and cast a spell over him and sighed slightly. She ran a hand through her hair stressed, and I wondered why. What had gotten her so stressed? Also what was wrong with Harry? Why didn't he recognise her?

" I'm afraid Mr Potter has amnesia." She told me.

" Amnesia?"

" I have what?" Harry asked.

" Yes. Mr Potter what date is it?" She asked him.

" Eighteenth of September 1988." He told her in a sure voice.

" No Mr Potter its the eighth of November 1991."

" 1991? That can't be right can it? But..."

" It is." I told him.

" What was the last thing you remember?" She asked him.

He shivered slightly and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

" Harry?" She asked.

" Uncle Vernon locked me in the shed after..." He said hesitantly.

" Hurting you." She said in a sad voice.

" Yeah."

" Do you remember meeting George?" She asked.

" I think so, but it's weird."

" Tell me what you think happened." She asked him.

" Well okay, we met on a train of some sorts, and there was a rush of something and someone else was there, but I'm not sure who it was. Then I remember something about a soul bond, but I can't remember who said it. It's sort of it someone else lived it, not me. Do you understand?" He asked.

" Yes, you did meet George on a train. You are soul mates and the other two people were Georges identical twin brother Fred and the person who told you about the soul bond is Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster."

" Headmaster?"

" Of this school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I told him.

" Oh."

" You share a dorm with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ron. Ron is my younger brother."

" Am I friends with him?" Harry asked.

" No." I told him.

" Who are my friends?"

" Me, Fred and Lee."

" Is Lee in my year?"

" No he's in mine."

" Okay, are we at Hogwarts now?"

" Yes. In the Hospital Wing, this is Madam Pomfrey."

" Nice to meet you, but Uncle Vernon said magic doesn't exist."

" It does."

" Can you do magic?"

" Yes."

" Can you show me?" He asked cautiously.

" Sure."

I pointed my wand at the cup on his bedside table and it rose into the air and he gasped and reached out towards the cup. He blinked in shock when he realised it wasn't an illusion. I motioned for him to take a drink out of it, as his voice did sound rather croaky as he hadn't drank anything in days.

" I bet you want to go, sorry for keeping you here." He said blushing look slightly ashamed.

He had no reason to be.

" No I'm staying." I said firmly.

" Thanks." He whispered blushing even harder.

I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek shyly and his whole face lit up bright red. I smiled at him and stroked his hair. It was actually quite soft, which surprised me as it stuck up in all direction. He leant into my hand as if trying to absorb some of the attention I was giving him and I happily gave it to him. He didn't remember the other affection I had given him. He only just remembered meeting me. I smiled pulling him into my arms and onto my lap and messing about with his hair pressing kisses to his temple.

" Is there anything else you want to know about?" I asked him a while later.

" Can I meet Fred and Lee?" He asked softly staring into my eyes.

" Yep I will go get them." I said smiling at him before gently moving him from my lap.

I rushed to the Gryffindor common room and grabbed them and pulled them after me ignoring their protests and demands that I tell them what was happening. Just before the hospital wing I slowed down. They were slightly red faced as I had been rushing them along, wanting to get back to Harry as soon as possible.

" What's going on?" Fred demanded.

" Harry has memory loss but he can remember me because of the soul mate thing but apart from that nothing since he was eight. Oh and he requested he meet the two of you."

" Right well we must not keep the esteemed Mr Potter waiting." Fred said in a highly pompous voice.

" Yup." Lee said.

We walked in and Harry was sat in bed staring at the wall and playing with the corner of the duvet. He looked so small sat in the hospital bed and he seemed to be in deep concentration.

" Hey Harry!" Fred called.

" You're Fred right?"

" Yep!"

" So you're Lee?"

" Yes." Lee said.

I had a feeling that Harry's mind still hadn't really registered what he had been told before, so he was trying to remember whether Madam Pomfrey said it was Lee or Fred who was my twin. He had obviously guessed correctly.

" So when did we meet?" Harry asked.

" Well you met me a little bit after meeting George only a couple of seconds." Fred told him.

" You met me after being in the hospital wing for four days. You met me through Fred and George."

" Oh. So magic?" He asked.

" Well you have potions, transfiguration, charms, astronomy, defence against the dark arts, herbology and history of magic." Fred said.

" Until third year when you start new subjects." I put in.

" You have a pet owl Harry." Lee told him.

" What's their name?" He asked.

" She's a snowy owl called Hedwig you got her off one of your friends called Hagrid."

" Hagrid?"

" He is the groundskeeper. He has a dog named Fang. He lives in a hut at the bottom of the grounds." Lee said.

" So you guys are my only friends?"

" Afraid so." I said sadly stroking his hair.

" Okay." He said stifling a yawn.

" Sleep." Fred and I demanded in unison. Fred had always thought of Harry as a younger brother since he had met him in September, but I could tell at that moment as the bullying had been found out, and he now wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be bullied. I knew how he felt, I wanted to keep my Harry as safe as possible.

" Really?" He asked softly.

" Yep." Lee replied sternly.

He lay down on the pillow still clutching my hand and began to drift off. He finally fell asleep as Madam Pomfrey came out. She looked over at the sleeping Harry and then to us and walked over. I was still holding Harry's hand in mine tightly, not wanting him to let go of it, and he didn't seem to want to either as he was cuddling my hand as one would with a teddy bear. I pressed a kiss to his head softly and he murmured slightly in sleep.

" What's up with him?" Lee asked.

" Amnesia. His brain has cut off the past three years of his life." She said.

" Not good we're going to have to explain to him how his parents died." I said.

" Surely he knows."

" Nope he thinks it was a car crash."

" Oh Merlin." Lee gasped.

I stroked his other hand, even though he was asleep, for comfort. How unfair was it that he had to suffer because someone was up to something and let a troll into the school. A school full of children. I watched him sleeping and I felt Lee and Fred pat me on the back before leaving. Who could hurt my Harry? How could they!? What had he done to them? Sure he'd defeated You-Know-Who but he was just a baby. I felt tears pricking to my eyes at the thoughts of what Harry had gone through. Tears came streaming down my face and I had my back turned to Madam Pomfrey so she couldn't see them. I swore to myself I would teach Harry everything he needed to know. From spells to where he was going to be living to his teachers and quidditch.

I wouldn't give up on him no matter how long it took. He was my soul mate, and I had already failed him once and I wouldn't do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them all. Please continue to read and review, and I will reply to any questions you leave. If you are a member of it will be through PMing but for non members I will leave the reply in the comments. Thanks x**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so therefore I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

Chapter Five Georges Pov

" Ok can you please explain it to me once more?" He asked cautiously.

Harry had gotten out of the hospital wing a week before. We had both had the last seven days off school so I could reteach Harry everything. He had learnt really quickly, but he had always been smart, even before. He had always got his work out of the way before he had ever come to see us.

" Sure. Right so Hogwarts is the school we are at. There are four different houses going by the name of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You are in Gryffindor with me, Lee and Fred. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get on. Hufflepuff is the house of the hard working and loyal. Slytherin is the house of the sly and cunning. Ravenclaw is the house of the quick minded and Gryffindor is the brave. You get sorted by a talking hat which used to belong to Godric Gryffindor he charmed it so it can tell your personality."

" Thanks. I hope I aren't bothering you." He said cautiously as if I was going to scream at him. I wouldn't do that to him.

" Not at all."

" Can you explain Quidditch again? I don't want to disappoint Oliver when I have to play again."

" You won't."

" Please." He asked.

" Right you are on the quidditch team as the seeker who has to catch the snitch gaining 150 points for their team. The snitch is a winged golden ball about the size of a walnut. Fred and I are beaters and have bats that we hit at bludgers while are balls that are to put people off their game and we have to protect the players on our team. The quaffle is handled by the keeper and chasers. The chasers are the three girls who came to see you in your dorm yesterday. The keeper is the tall fifth year who came and saw you."

" Oliver, Alicia, Katie and Angelina."

I had brought them to see him. Oliver had been the one who had explained quidditch to Harry, but he had spoken so fast and enthusiastically that even I hadn't understood what he was talking about and I had know about Quidditch for years and years.

" That's right. We have already proved you can still fly and you caught all of those snitches and caught all the golf balls before that."

" Ok."

" Right you are also up to date on your magic."

" Good. So when Dumbledore explained to me about Voldemort?"

" Yeah he killed your parents."

" Do you know why?"

" No."

" Alright, do you think Voldemort is his real name or...?"

" I don't know Harry."

" So I live with the Dursleys." He said changing the topic quickly.

" You lived with the Dursleys."

" What about now do I stay here in the summer?"

I was about to answer when the door swung open and Mum and Dad ran through. Mum looked slightly frazzled, and I knew that Dumbledore had planned on not telling them for a while so Harry could get used to it again.

" Oh Harry." Mum exclaimed before hugging him.

He tensed for a few moments but relaxed when he saw that she wasn't going to hurt him. She smoothed his hair out as best as she could as Dad came and sat by me on the bed. He smiled at me before Mum pulled away. I had been helping him to understand whenever he had physical contact it wasn't going to hurt him. I had been teaching him before he had got amnesia and I had to just started redoing it so that he would be more comfortable when he moved in with us so that when Mum bestowed him with hugs he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Also because I just wanted to hug him.

" So you're Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley?" He asked politely. He looked up at them through his eyelashes and my breath caught in my throat. I had never realise how beautiful he actually was. Though he was small and unhealthily skinny he still was beautiful. He had really long eye lashes and his eyes would make emeralds jealous. His rather messy black hair lay softly curling around his ears and hiding his scar.

" That's right son." Dad said.

" You will be living with us." Mum told him.

" Thank you." He whispered surprised.

" No problem. You will be sharing a room with Percy if that's okay?" Dad told him.

" Is he the prefect?"

" That's right."

Mum and Dad had already heard about his amnesia before they had come to see us as Dumbledore had informed them so they weren't surprised when they came and saw he didn't remember anything. Percy had not yet re met Harry as he had been busy with his prefect rounds. Also though he enjoyed them, he was getting annoyed as Ron, Seamus and Dean were purposely making more work for him. I had a feeling Mum and Dad were going to speak to Ron about that.

" Now Harry can we look at your wrists?" Dad asked uncharacteristically serious.

Harry gulped. He hadn't remembered doing most of them however he had remembered doing a few of them from all the name calling and the lack of love and everything else he had received. I had seen through his memories of it. I had not seen him cutting though, and I expected it was because the bond would have expected me to be told by him or at least work it out for myself.

Sometimes I felt slightly overwhelmed with wanting to make sure Harry was okay. I would not swap the bond for anything in the world, nor want anyone other than Harry to be bonded to me but I felt like I had been thrown into me fast and I had a feeling Harry felt the same as all of a sudden he was expected to share his feelings when he never had before.

He pulled his shirt sleeves up. He was trying to hide his arms from the school although everyone already knew as Ron had spread it to some Ravenclaws and they had spread it to the Hufflepuffs who had talked loudly and some Slytherins had heard. He had a slight tear in his eye. When I had first found out what Ron wanted to do I was furious.

" Oh my poor boy." Mum cried pulling him into another gentle hug.

" I'm sorry." He whispered.

I nearly cried at how broken and childlike he sounded. It broke my heart. When Mum let go of him I took him into my arms and he didn't pull away. He just lay his head on my chest hiding his face in embarrassment. I pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, wanting the pain that I had just heard in his voice to leave him completely and never return to pain him again.

" Right we need to be going as we have to have words with Percy and Ron before we go."

" Bye." Harry whispered.

" Bye!" I called.

" See you soon. Don't forget to owl us and say hi to Fred for us." Dad said and I nodded telling him I would.

Fred and Lee were off playing a prank as they had taken it upon themselves to make Harry laugh as much as possible. They had planned their first prank to happen today at tea. Harry hadn't been told as they wanted to make it a massive surprise for him. I was laying on Harry's bed and he was laying beside me his head on my chest. His eyes kept flickering open and closed to stop himself from falling asleep. Just then there was a soft knock on the door and a few moments later Percy walked in. Harry had sat up as had I to see him. Percy sat at the end of Harry's bed and smiled at him before holding his hand out to him.

" Percy Weasley."

Harry took his hand and shook it.

" Harry Potter."

" I sat with you at the Welcoming Feast."

" Oh."

Harry seemed unsure of how he was meant to take this information. I had no idea how Percy wanted it to be taken, but then I realised there was a slight chance he was just trying to catch Harry up on facts that he no longer knew, like I had when I had to inform him that some of his dorm, most of them really, didn't like him. He wasn't that upset about it really. He had merely replied that he had never really had friends before and he did now. He was very nonchalant about it.

" So we're going to be sharing a room?"

" Yes sir." Harry replied automatically.

" You don't need to call me Sir its just Percy."

" Oh okay sorry."

" Nothing to worry about."

" Okay."

" What's your favourite colour Harry?" Percy asked.

" Blue."

" Same." Percy and I chorused.

We carried on talking for a few hours before Harry fell asleep. He had been busy the last few days with talking to Dumbledore, Hagrid, all his teachers, learning his way around the school, learning the names of people in his year and everything else he had to do. I was glad he had gone out of his way to learn the names of all the other first years even if he hadn't spoken to the Slytherins. He had made some friends in some other houses. He was starting to be good friends with Justin Finch- Fletchly, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. Percy bid us goodbye and I set an alarm charm for five o'clock so we wouldn't be late for dinner and snuggled closer to Harry before I too fell asleep. We woke up later to being pounced on. Fred on me and Lee on Harry making Harry jump up in fright all of a sudden and move away nervously.

" Woah Harry its okay its only me." Lee soothed holding his arms out in front of him

" Oh sorry." He said sitting back down.

I checked the time and saw that it was half past three. I yawned before getting off the bed. I put my shoes back on then sat down once more. Harry had fallen asleep with his on. He yawned sitting up fully from where he had slumped back down and got his glasses back on before turning to them as did I.

" What do you imbeciles want?" I asked in a fake haughty tone.

" Nothing dear brother. How dare you offend me so!" Fred cried.

" Aha sure."

Lee got out a pack of exploding snap and we played a few games until it was time for us to go for dinner where we entered the hall and took our seats. People were always talking about Harry but he didn't care as he wasn't afraid of anything except physical contact really. I sat beside Harry and Fred. Harry on my left and Fred on my right. The prank was going to start at half past five so that everyone would be in the hall. Harry got a bit of spaghetti Bolognese on his plate and began to eat. I took some shepherds pie as did Fred and we all began eating. Lee kicked my leg and gestured to my watch with his eyes. I checked and saw it was five twenty eight so I caught Harrys hand just in case it made him jump I didn't want him to hurt himself.

" What's up George?" Harry asked.

" Nothing Ry its just something's about to go off."

" What?" He asked worriedly.

" No its fine it's not dangerous."

" Oh okay then."

A minute later a massive bang flew through the hall making Harry squeeze my hand. I ran my thumb over it and he relaxed slightly. Fireworks lit up the air and as if by a timer everyone started hiccoughing. We had found some hiccough powder instead of belching powder in Zonkos. Only us and Harry weren't hiccoughing as we had made sure there was a portion of the shepherds pie that didn't have it in and we had gone for that one and there was none in the spaghetti Bolognese as Harry was the only Gryffindor who really ate it. Harry burst into laughter and Lee, Fred and I joined in almost immediately afterwards until Professor McGonagall came over to us looking terribly angry and she was hiccoughing as well.

" Messrs Weasley, Jordan and Potter join me in my office! Now!"

" But Professor..." I started explaining.

" Now!" She demanded.

This left us with no choice but to follow her to her office while she seemed to be near enough fuming smoke out of her ears and Harry looked worried. When we got in she drew up four stiffed back chairs and made us sit down. She glared at each of us and Harry shivered slightly, having never been on this end of her glare before and maybe because when people glared at him it never ended well.

" Why, please tell, did you do this?"

" Harry didn't!" I protested on his half.

" A likely story! Mr Weasley its good of you to try and protect your bond mate however he deserves to be punished!"

Harry shivered at her tone and I was literally growling on the inside. Oh yeah great idea say that Harry deserves to be punished just like his Uncle use to do to him before beating him. Oh that was a great idea. Harry was shaking beside me but Professor McGonagall hadn't realised. She had not known Harry was abused though. Only Flitwick and Dumbledore even knew out of the teachers.

" Mr Potter you know you deserve to be punished don't you?" She said.

" Yes ma'am." He muttered still staring down into his lap.

" But Professor it wasn't him!" Fred protested.

" Mr Weasley be quiet!"

" But Professor..." Lee began.

" Do none of you understand what be quiet means?"

" We do." We all chorused.

" You deserve to be punished."

" Yes ma'am." Harry said.

" Yes Professor." We all said.

" Right then you will be informed of your detentions. Go!"

We left the room and traipsed up to the common room. Harry had finally stopped shaking and we were all thinking about how unfair it was that Harry was going to be punished as well as us when he hadn't done anything. We collapsed onto the sofa and I pulled Harry onto my lap running my fingers through his hair, and pressing a kiss to his cheek and he blushed badly.

" Harry I'm sorry." I whispered into his hair.

The common room was empty as most people had gone to bed and I was in the room with just Harry as Fred and Lee had gone up incase Harry was angry at me and they knew that we would want to be alone for a little while. I hoped he wasn't angry at me. I didn't want him to be. I pressed another kiss to his cheek before burying my face into his neck.

" Its okay."

" But now you have a detention." I said.

" Its just one detention."

" I guess."

" Well I'm off to bed I'm tired."

" Okay night." I said.

" Night." He replied before I walked upstairs to the third years dorm I looked back once to see that he was still sitting on the couch but he didn't look unhappy so I continued walking up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Another new chapter up, I am having a bit of writers block trying to write the eighth one, and your reviews help give me that inspiration. That sounded cliché. Anyway can you all comment some names for kids, and I will include the ones I like best in the story, yes they can be named after you if you do so wish. I will choose my favourite ones. Please review them, I will appreciate it. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all this, not me.**

Chapter Six Harry's Pov

I woke up in the morning and no one else was awake as I was an early riser. I went down to breakfast and sat down with Justin, Hannah and Susan at the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuffs had gladly let me sit with them and the teachers were glad we were promoting house unity. No one else really tried to promote it but us. I didn't understand why there were house boundaries in the first place, however though I did speak to people from other houses, Slytherin wasn't one of them.

Obviously during feasts I had to sit with the Gryffindors and sometimes I sat with Lee, Fred and George. My dorm mates had stopped picking on me after Halloween as Lee had told me that they had before halloween. Not that I remembered it. I was glad I wasn't being bullied still. Back in primary school bullying was basically my life. I loved going to school to get away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia but Dudley was still there, and everyone else had bullied me.

" Hey guys."

" Hey Harry." The girls chorused.

" Harry!" Justin shouted causing people to look at him and him to blush.

" Seriously Justin." I said shaking my head in exasperation.

" Sorry mate but I need you to save me! They were talking about girly things!"

" Oh."

" Sorry Justin!" Susan and Hannah chorused.

" No its okay I have Harry to talk to now. Right mate?"

" Yes of course."

" Good."

" So what happened last night?" Susan asked.

" Well George, Fred and Lee pulled the prank and I got detention for it."

" Didn't they say you weren't involved." Hannah asked shocked.

" They did but she didn't listen."

" That's not fair at all." Susan protested.

" Oh well." I said shrugging.

" What did you get for it?" Justin asked.

" Detention."

" Well it's not too bad." Hannah reasoned.

" I guess." Susan admitted.

" What lessons have we got today?" Justin asked.

" I don't know." I said.

" It was so kind of Professor Dumbledore to let you have classes with the Hufflepuffs Harry." Susan said beaming at me.

" I know." I told her sincerely. I was so glad I was allowed with the Hufflepuffs. Though the Gryffindors had stopped bullying me, it didn't mean they liked me. I began to wonder whether I had done something that I couldn't remember, something that had made them want to hate me. But then, at primary school nobody had ever liked me and I had never done anything to them. Not that I knew of at least.

" It's nice to have you with us all the time." Susan said.

" Yeah." Hannah agreed.

" And it means I have some guy to talk to." Justin agreed.

" Come on we have to get to charms." Hannah asked.

I sighed as I thought of my friends. Justin was my best mate and he was hyperactive and always happy. Susan was a sort of mother hen as was Hannah. However Hannah is more gentle and calm than Susan who sometimes had random bursts of energy and would become hyper. Susan and I had talked about our parents a few times. Susan lived with her aunty as both of her parents had been killed in the first war against Voldemort. She however, loved her aunty to pieces, and they were really close unlike Aunt Petunia and I.

We walked into charms and took our seats. I sat with Justin and Hannah sat with Susan midway through. I was on good terms with all the other Hufflepuffs in my year as well as most of the older ones too. They had counted me as a sort of pseudo Hufflepuff, but I didn't mind. I really enjoyed charms it was my favourite lesson and though I understood the work in the other classes pretty quickly, charms always came to me so quickly and I found the spells easy to do.

I had told Susan, Hannah and Justin all about Fluffy, Hagrid had told me when I had visited him but when he accidentally revealed information he wasn't meant to have, I never brought it up with him, not wanting him to get upset. I knew there was a possibility he would lose his job if anyone was to find out. Susan had been shocked at it as it was illegal to have a Cerberus in a school. She had been raised by her Aunty Amelia since she was a baby and she knew the laws like the back of her hand yet she daren't say in case of the fact Dumbledore had permission and I might get in trouble for it.

In charms we were learning how to make our quills do back flips. It was quite easy. I got it straight away and Justin had looked at me in amazement. Justin's best lesson was astronomy. Apparently he had a telescope at home from before he knew he was a wizard as even then he had been mesmerised by them. I could understand what he meant. They had a beauty about them, and they drew me in. I thought it was amazing how the light from the stars had taken millions of years to get down to earth and we could see stars that were long since dead.

I also liked the stories behind them. My favourite was Ursa Major which was also known as Callisto the bear. Zeus had impregnated her pretending to be Artemis who wanted to be a virgin forever. Artemis killed Callisto. Zeus took pity on her, and turned her into a constellation. I would like to think that had happened to my parents. They were still watching over me, together. They had pity taken on them too and they could watch over me. I quite liked the idea that they knew what was happening to me even though they weren't her on earth.

" How did you do that?" Justin asked shocked when he saw that my quill was doing flips.

" Think about your quill doing the backflips. Imagine it in your mind. Magic's all about intent." I told him.

" Alright." He said not looking at all sceptical.

He did and a minute later his quill was too doing backflips and I was awarded ten points from Professor Flitwick for helping Justin who was given five points for the spell working. We spent most of the lesson talking as our quills continued to do flips. Professor Flitwick told us he was proud of our work and it made me smile. No one had ever said they were proud of me before. It was nice feeling to know someone had said it, even though it was a teacher. I tried to shake the feeling off, not wanting to feel that happy about something so simple.

When that lesson was done we had Transfiguration and I sat with Hannah this time. We sat at the front as this was her favourite lesson. I rather enjoyed it too though Charms was mine. I just found it so easy. It was also fun and so much could be learnt from it. I really liked transfiguration yet I couldn't understand why I would need it. When would I ever need to turn an animal into a water goblet or something like that. I knew as we went on into later years we would learn things that would be important, but until then I saw no point of it, even though the lessons were easy.

The rest of the day passed quickly and then I had Quidditch practice. I went down having skipped tea. Justin, Hannah and Susan had tried to make me have something to eat but I wanted to go to the Library. I wanted to look something up. I wanted to have a few extra charms in my brain in case they came in useful at some point. Knowing me I would need it. Even before Hogwarts, trouble had always found me but I knew it would be even more so then. I had nearly been late for practice however I had slid through the door with one minute to spare.

" That was close Harry." Fred told me as I sat down beside him.

" I know."

" Where were you at dinner?" George asked.

I wondered whether I could get away with lying but then I had a feeling that he would have known if I was lying or maybe Susan, Justin or Hannah had told him. My main bets were on Hannah as she was a big mother hen. I also couldn't lie to George, he could tell when I was lying to him and it made me feel incredibly guilty as I saw the hurt in his eyes when I did try to lie to him. It was as if he believed that I didn't trust him. I could tell it hurt him, so I went out of my way not to lie to him.

" Er... I wasn't hungry so I went to the library."

" You have to eat." Alicia had said from across the room. I smiled at her. I really liked Alicia. Even when I was being bullied she had been there even if she hadn't noticed I was suffering. Sometimes she would sit with me at dinner when she noticed that I was sat alone, however most of the time I made sure to sit where she couldn't see me. I just knew that if she saw me sat by myself, she would know something was wrong. I didn't want George or anyone else to know I wasn't settling in, yet I didn't want to be alone.

" I know." I told her.

" Good." George said running his fingers through my hair.

I lent in subconsciously to the touch. It felt nice after being denied all physical contact with another human for ten years when I was with the Dursleys. George often gave me hugs and did things like this to get me use to human contact and Fred and Lee sometimes randomly hugged me so I wouldn't just be use to Georges hugs. Also I suspected on George or Fred's orders Hannah and Susan did it too. It was more than likely so I would be okay when Mrs Weasley subjected me to hugs as well.

" Right team let's get flying we are going to practice the moves from last night." Oliver said.

" Okay." Everyone called back.

We all got onto brooms and flew around the pitch as a sort of warm up. The wind rushed through my hair and I sighed. I love flying. The cool air and just the freedom, after so many years of spending most of my time in a shed or in my cupboard the freedom I had at Hogwarts was outstanding. We began warming up and I was racing the twins when my broom tried to buck me off. I held on as tight as I could possibly and the twins were ahead of me not that they had been before but they hadn't realised what was happening.

Fear was gripping in my stomach. I knew that we had been taught to make things cartwheel in Charms, however I knew a student couldn't do this unless they had particular practice in the dark arts. When the brooms were made, as a safety precaution they put charms on it to make it impossible for something to happen like this unless it was dark magic. I tried to calm my nerves when nobody had seen me. I would have shouted or something, but I was starting to feel sick and I knew if I opened my mouth it would end badly. It was Katies scream that brought them to me. Everyone except me had turned to her as I was already facing her and I was still trying to keep hold of the bucking broom stick.

" Katie what's the matter?" Fred asked.

" Look at Harry." She cried.

Everyone had turned to face me and I was now hanging off in the middle of the air as it did cartwheels trying to buck me off and I knew this seemed to surprised Oliver as he knew brooms had special charms on them to make sure this wouldn't happen unless it was dark magic.

" Harry!" George shouted.

The broom was going higher until it eventually managed to buck me off and I was around sixty feet up. I closed my eyes feeling as if I was going to die, afterwards I did realise how dramatic I must have sounded, but I was scared and wasn't thinking properly. I prayed I wouldn't be hurt and at some point I must have passed out.

Georges Pov

" Katie what's the matter?" Fred asked.

" Look at Harry." She cried.

Everyone turned to face him and he was hanging off in the middle of the air as it did cartwheels trying to buck him off. Only dark magic could do that to a broom. Especially a nimbus 2000. Fear and protectiveness boiled like a volcano about to erupt in my stomach. He couldn't be hurt, please Merlin don't let him get hurt I pleaded inwardly. Harry's eyes were wide and startled and he was dreadfully pale.

" Harry!" I shouted.

The broom was going higher until it eventually managed to buck him off and he was around sixty feet up. He closed his eyes and a massive bubble of dread exploded in the pit of my stomach as he fell. I flew up as fast as I could pushing my cleansweep to its maximum speed and caught him. Fred flew up and grabbed the broom which had finally stopped bucking now that Harry had been bucked off. I flew down to the ground and lay Harry down on the grass. We all surrounded him as Lee rushed on as well. Oliver placed a hand to Harry's forehead to see if he was ill and needed to be taken to the hospital wing.

" He's fine we should just leave him here and he will join back in when he wakes up." He said.

" Oliver!" I protested. We couldn't just leave Harry on the grass, what if he was hurt again or whoever had cast dark magic on his broom hurt him as well. He needed to be safe, I wasn't going to leave him in an unsafe place. Just then Harry started to come around and I leant over him. I placed his glasses on his face which had smashed and Angelina had repaired. He blinked up at us and then tried to sit up abruptly. This caused Alicia to gasp worriedly.

" I'm fine!" He cried.

None of us believed it. He was dreadfully pale, and he looked shaken. His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking and I took them in mine and placed a kiss to them. My heart rate was starting to get back to something reasonably normal. I had been so worried something terrible was about to happen to him. I placed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped him into a massive hug.

" Harry you fell sixty feet off a broom!" Fred argued.

" Well I don't think I hit the ground."

" No George or was it Fred caught you." Oliver said.

" Me." I said.

" Who?" He asked sheepishly.

" George." Harry told him.

" Oh sorry George."

" Anyway shall we carry on?" Harry asked.

" Harry you can't seriously be saying..." Angelina argued.

" Why not?"

" We need to find out what happened to your broom." She told him.

" Fine then I will sit in the stands and wait for you to finish and then we can go see Professor Flitwick."

" Okay." I agreed.

" Come and sit with me Harry." Lee said pulling him off.

" Alright then." He said following him.

I felt so much better to know he was sitting with Lee. Lee would make sure Harry was safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to him. When the practice was over we went back over and all of the team as well as Lee went to go and see Professor Flitwick who was in his office and he looked mightily confused when we got there. He ushered us in and we sat down placing Harry's nimbus on the desk. There was no way enough seats, so Katie sat on Lee's knee and Alicia and Angelina had the other seats apart from the one I had. I pulled Harry onto my lap and he blushed heavily and Flitwick chuckled merrily.

" Gryffindor quidditch team and commentator what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

" Can we have a word sir?" Alicia asked.

" Of course you know my office door is always open. With in theory."

" Sir Harry's broom was charm cursed to buck him off." Katie told him.

" Oh." Flitwick gasped turning to look at Harry who blushed.

" Harry fell off." Alicia told him.

" My boy are you okay?" He asked Harry.

" I'm fine."

" Can we ask you to give it a quick look over." Alicia asked.

" Of course you can how about I give you this back tomorrow Mr Potter after lessons."

" Okay thanks Sir."

" No problem now off to your common room it's not long until curfew and we don't want you being in trouble for being out of your dorms.

" Bye and thanks again." We all said before leaving.

Harry's Pov

We got into the common room and my went into my dorms after bidding them goodbye and started on some more homework. I was tired but it needed to be done, I knew it wasn't due in for a while, but I preferred to have my homework finished a while before it was due in, which led me into doing my homework the night I got it. No one else apart from Hermione did it the day they got it, but I didn't talk to Hermione. She was too busy with Ron and Neville, yet I noticed Ron and Hermione were always arguing and Neville seemed uncomfortable around them when they started.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Please, please, please review my fanfictions. I really appreciate it, and whenever someone asks a question, I will answer them in PMing or if you don't have an account I will leave the reply either in the reviews or at the beginning of a chapter. Thanks x The Oneshot thing still applies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all.**

Chapter seven Harrys Pov

Christmas was fast approaching and I had decided to stay at school. Fred, George, Ron and Percy were anyway so I wouldn't have had anywhere to go anyway though their change of plans had been last-minute as Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny had gone to Romania to visit Charlie who was the second oldest Weasley son.

Susan was staying too as her Aunt had to work a lot. I didn't mind as it would be nice to have someone my age that would talk to me in my dorms. I didn't want to hang around George and Fred, not wanting to be a burden to them. They had been great to put up with me this long, so having Susan there would be better. However the downside was that Susan was the only Hufflepuff staying. It was then I had an idea.

" Professor?" I asked Professor Dumbledore.

" Ah Harry my boy how can I help you?"

" Well my friend Susan is the only Hufflepuff staying I was just wondering could she use the female first years dorms in Gryffindor while the holidays are here?"

" Ah Harry of course she can. It is very nice of you to consider your friends. Ten points to Gryffindor for the nice thought."

" Thanks sir." I said before skipping off to look for Susan.

" SUSAN!" I shouted when I saw her.

" Oh hey Harry."

" Guess what?"

" What?"

" Well you will be staying in the Gryffindor first year girl dorms during the Christmas holidays so you aren't all by yourself in the Hufflepuff house."

" Oh Harry thanks that's so sweet of you." Hannah said cooing slightly.

" What are friends for and it means we can spend Christmas together." I replied blushing slightly.

" Awww thanks Harry." Susan said.

She pulled me into a hug and it was warm and sweet. I smiled at her when she pulled away. She pulled me by the hand and led me to where Justin and Hannah were waiting for us in the grounds. It had started to snow and had laid thick and heavy. I was really glad I wasn't going to have to be alone at Christmas even though I knew that George and Fred would be there, I wouldn't hang around with them for ages, knowing that they would get bored with me, Uncle Vernon always said, even if I thought people were my friends, they were only joking and would hate me.

" Oh there you guys are I can't believe its only a week until the holidays." Hannah sighed.

" I know."

" Come on its five and you have to eat Harry." Justin said. George was making sure that everyone I was hanging around with at tea time would make sure that I actually ate, because of the fact that whenever I was thinking too hard then I would skip tea or whatever other meal it was time to have to go and work it out, also as the fact I wasn't very hungry often. I was just too used to not eating.

" I can't I have detention I have to go." I said rushing off.

" Harry you need to eat." Hannah cried after me.

" But I can't be late for detention. I will get the twins to take me to the kitchens later." I said before rushing off even further.

I got to my detention just in time. I was helping Professor Quirrell sort out some of his files and I wasn't looking forward to it. He stunk of garlic. It made me feel sick. I got into the classroom and his stutters made me have a headache. I understood that he was scared, but I doubted the vampire he was scared of would come to Hogwarts, how on earth would it get past the wards anyway and Dumbledore would never have let him in.

" M-m-Mr P-P-Potter co-co-come i-in." He said.

" Thank you Professor."

I walked in and he started marking some papers at the desk. I started sorting out the files, and it was long and tedious. Why not do it by magic? I mean that would be an amazing idea, it would save so much time. I would rather do cleaning, I was used to doing it when I lived with the Dursleys. I was sorting out the ones in the 'f' section when I heard a sneeze but it wasn't Professor Quirrell. My brow furrowed. Was someone hiding in here? If they were, why were they?

" Sir what was that?" I asked.

" B-b-be q-q-q-quiet Mr P-P-Potter."

" But sir..." I began to protest.

" Obliviate." He said pointing his wand at me and I fell to the ground.

Quirrells Pov

" Quirrell you idiot he won't remember any of his detention now and he won't be awake for another three hours and his housemates will be expecting him back in an hour." My master said.

" But Master can't I renervate him?" I pleaded.

" Fool! He can't be renervated! He has not been stunned as such. His mind is trying to comprehend what happened!"

" Sorry Master!"

Harrys Pov

I woke up and I was in Professor Quirrells office and it was half past one in the morning and I knew I would be allowed to leave so I walked out and ran to the common room hiding in the shadows in hope that I wouldn't be caught by Filch and to my relief I wasn't.

" Ah there you are the Weasley twins and Mr Jordan have been panicking you were meant to return hours ago."

" Sorry."

" Password."

" Err..." I said, I was sure I would know it.

" Pig snout?" I asked.

" Nope that was the password before, it changed this afternoon, don't you know it, Mr Weasley said he was going to tell you."

" I don't remember seeing him." I said frowning.

" Sorry no password no entry."

" Oh okay then." I said. I was still wracking my brains trying to remember the password.

I slipped down against the wall and fell asleep. I could hear the Fat Lady apologising about the fact that she had no choice but to go with it as she had to stick to the rules but I told her it was okay before falling asleep. I was exhausted and my head was starting to hurt. I heard more whispering before falling fully asleep.

McGonagall's Pov

I was going to check on the Gryffindors as I did every night so I would know if one was out and about and I was worried to see that Harry was laying fast asleep outside the common room looking so small. It was half past three and the Fat Lady was there and it made me wonder as to why he wasn't inside. Surely if she had been out when he got back from detention she would have woken him so he was allowed to go back in.

" My lady why isn't he in there?" I asked her.

" He seemed very disoriented but I couldn't let him in without the password and he seemed really confused."

" Hmmm I wonder what's wrong with him?"

" I'm not sure Professor."

" Harry. Come on Harry. Come on wake up." I said crouching down so I was next to him.

He woke up and blinked at me sleepily as soon as I placed a hand on his arm and he jumped slightly, making me aware that I must have startled him as he no doubt would not be used to being woken in such a way.

" Mr Potter why can't you remember the password?" I asked curiously.

" I don't know Professor I can't remember what happened since five o'clock ish today or yesterday."

" Hmmm how about we get you back to your dorm and then we will see tomorrow morning how's that sound?"

" Ok Professor."

I led him into the common room where the Weasley twins were waiting still awake. I was clearly surprised that they were still awake, of course I was not taking into account the fact that George Weasley would be worried about his soul mate who had failed to turn up after his detention.

" Professor how come you have Harry?" George, I think, asked confused.

By this point Harry had given up going upstairs and just fallen asleep on the sofa and I didn't have the heart to wake him up as he had classes tomorrow and it couldn't be healthy for him to have so little sleep. He had curled himself into a ball and his head was resting against the arm of the sofa and one of them sat down by the side of him and stroked his hair and I guessed that must have been George.

" Messrs Weasley you should have been asleep hours ago!" I cried but not to wake the others.

" Well we couldn't sleep as we had no idea where Harry was." Fred said.

" Well Mr Potter was asleep outside the portrait hole. He seemed very disoriented according to the Fat Lady and had no knowledge of the password."

" That's strange I told him it when I saw him on the way to detention." George said.

" Yes well it seems he can't remember anything from around five this evening so you shall have to wait and we will see in the morning. Now go to sleep."

" We'll sleep down here." Fred said.

" Right look after Mr Potter and I will tell your teacher for your morning classes that you don't have to be there but you will have to catch up."

" Yes ma'am." They chorused.

" That includes Harry too. Tell him for me, thank you." I said before leaving.

Georges Pov

Fred fell asleep straight away but I went and curled up with Harry and I pulled him into my arms so I was comfy and I was assuming he was too. I couldn't fall asleep even though with him in my arms which made me relax more, seen as I had been worried about him. Fred had been worried too but obviously not as much seen as he wasn't Harry's soul mate but he thought of Harry as his younger brother who needed to be protected and I was his younger brother too but we were very close. It was then that I thought of something which meant I had to wake Fred up.

" Fred. Fred."

" George? What do you want? 'M tired I want to go to sleep." He sighed sleepily.

" I know, so do I, but we should go up to our dorms otherwise we will be waken when everyone else comes down too."

" Okay what about Harry?"

" I'll carry him up he can share with me." I told Fred.

" Alright then."

We literally dragged ourselves upstairs while I carried Harry. Fred opened the door and we slipped in and I only had time to close the curtains around my bed before I fell asleep next to Harry and I could tell that in his own bed Fred had fallen asleep really quickly. I woke up to Lee getting ready but I heard Professor McGonagall come in after knocking on the door and getting permission from Lee to come in, enter.

" Mr Jordan. Don't wake Harry or the twins up as something is up with Harry and that caused them not to get much sleep."

" Why what happened to him?"

" Mr Potter can't remember what happened to him since five o'clock yesterday evening meaning he didn't remember the password and I caught him asleep outside the common room at half past three this morning and Messrs Weasley were still awake so they have the morning off after class."

" Do you think his amnesia is making another sort of appearance?"

" It may be now go to breakfast."

" Okay Professor."

" Good good." I heard her say before I fell back to sleep with Harry.

Lees Pov

I walked down to breakfast and sat down next to my soul mate Katie. She smiled at me before turning back to talk to her friend Leanne. I tuned out for a moment and I was brought back to my senses by getting tapped on the shoulder by Katie. I had been focusing on eating my peanut butter toast, that I ate near enough every morning.

" What is it Kate?"

She just beckoned behind me and when I turned around I saw three first years. Justin, Hannah and Susan. Harry's friends in Hufflepuff. All three of them looked slightly worried, Hannah looked the most so. She was twisting her robe in her hands nervously.

" Hello."

" Hi Lee where's Harry?" Justin said.

" Why do you think I'll know where he is?" I asked but more in a joking tone.

" Because Justin assumed he is with the twins and they're your dorm mates." Susan said.

" Your right. They're still sleeping as there's something wrong with Harry..." I started but was cut off.

" Is he okay? It's not serious is it?" Hannah panicked.

" Hannah let him answer." Justin said.

" Oops sorry."

" No problem. He can't remember anything since five o'clock yesterday evening."

" It sounds serious." Susan said.

" No we think it might just be a little relapse because of his amnesia."

" Oh I hope he's okay." Hannah worried.

" When will he be back in classes?" Susan asked.

" This afternoon I think they all will be."

" Thanks." Justin said.

They all walked back to their table and began eating and I turned back to my breakfast and Katie went back to her conversation with Leanne.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry that it has been longer than normal, not that it makes much difference as it has been only four days, but recently I have had a chemistry, biology, maths, English and history exams. It included a lot of revision. Right guys, I really need help. I am working on the eighth one, and I need names. You can leave the names in the comments or PM me them. If you don't have an account, you can contact me at KateGredandForg on twitter. Thanks. xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that privilege belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

Chapter eight Georges Pov

When I woke up again Harry was beginning to stir and he blinked at me sleepily. His emerald eyes were clouded with sleep and his raven hair was even more tussled, sticking up in all directions. I knew I must have messy hair too, but it didn't bother me and in the slightest. He yawned blinking furiously and I guessed he was trying to wake himself up properly. He smiled and me sleepily. He then blushed when he realised he was in bed with me and I just smiled back at him.

" What time is it?" He asked still blushing heavily.

" Eleven." I told him.

Panic flew onto his face.

" Eleven! Oh God! I've missed most of this mornings classes. Except Herbology which is meant to start in five minutes." He said hurrying to climb out of my bed, however I pulled him back down beside me. He blushed even heavier.

" Woah hold up Harry. Its okay. Because of having to sleep outside from around half one this morning you and Fred and I have been allowed the morning off classes."

" By who?" He asked frowning, probably wondering whether I was messing about or just skiving.

" Professor McGonagall."

" Oh. Sorry." He said knowing I had guessed what he was getting at.

" Its okay." I told him.

" My head hurts." Harry mumbled to himself laying back down again and curling into a ball.

" What?" I asked him as I was unsure whether I had heard correctly.

" Nothing."

It was clear that he wasn't going to tell me what he said, so I went with what I thought he had said, and turned out to be right.

I placed a hand to his head and saw that he had a fever. He was also pretty pale as he lay on the bed. I looked out of the curtains to see Fred was getting up and making his way over here. His hair was tussled all over and sleep was crusting the edges of his eyes. He smiled at me sleepily.

" Fred can you go and get me a pain potion, a glass of water and a wet but wrung out flannel from the bathroom."

" Why are you okay Georgie?"

" I'm fine."

" Is Harry okay?" He asked worried too.

" Not really, now hurry up with those things, I want to make him feel better."

" Righto."

By this point Harry was half asleep again and I was worried for him. Did he just have a bug or was his amnesia coming back on or was this something else? Maybe he was just tired or had a headache. I pressed my hand to his forehead taking his temperature again. He was still really hot and I moved the covers to bundle around him, so that he was covered from his toes to the top of his neck so he would be warm enough. I remember Katie telling me in the muggle world they tried to do this to get rid of a cold, and it might have helped with this.

Fred came back with the things I had asked for and I placed the flannel on Harrys head and held it there. However for the next bit I needed Harry to be awake or at least slightly so I had to wake him. I made sure to wake him but still keep him bundled up in the covers. I helped him sit up as he blinked sleepily. I pulled him onto my lap and he rested his head against my chest sleepily.

" Harry, come on can you wake up a second then I promise I'll let you go back to sleep."

" Mmm."

He opened his eyes slightly and I smiled at him. I held his mouth open and poured the pain potion down his throat which he swallowed and gagged slightly at the awful taste of it. I then pressed the water to his lips and he drank. I smiled still holding him, fully wrapped up in my arms. He snuggled down, burying his face in my arm.

" Go on then Ry go back to sleep."

He did almost immediately and I turned to look at the worried looking Fred. He was watching Harry very worried. He looked at me when he worked out I wanted him. I stroked Harry's hair slightly. It couldn't be good to fall asleep that quickly, could it? He was shivering slightly so I wrapped my arms around him fully, so he could have my heat in addition to the heat that the cover was keeping in.

" Go get Professor McGonagall." I said.

" But Madam Pomfrey?"

" Professor McGonagall."

" Okay okay." He said before running out.

Fred's Pov

I ran for Professor McGonagall who was in the middle of teaching a fifth year class. She came to the door and opened it a few moments later. She looked confused to seeing me there. She cast a look at the rest of the class, to make sure everyone was still working, rather than just staring at the wall or the door. She snapped at a few people who weren't doing as they were meant to be before turning back to me.

" Mr Weasley?"

" Something's wrong with Harry and George insisted I come and get you."

" Okay one second."

" Okay."

" Percy take the class I will be a few minutes."

Percy smiled and walked to the front of the class. McGonagall smiled before she went and followed me. We walked down the hallway and I told the password to the Fat Lady and I ran up the stairs and a few minutes later McGonagall entered as well. By this point Harry was in the bathroom being sick while George held him on his lap. George was rubbing soothing circles on his back. McGonagall looked over in worry. I knew she was wondering why we hadn't called Madam Pomfrey and to be honest I had no idea by Georges reasoning either but I went with it. She nodded and looked at Harry once more before walking over to him. She knelt down beside him and George moved slightly out of the way so she could speak to him.

" Mr Potter first have you remembered what happened since five o'clock yesterday?"

" No ma'am the first thing I remember was leaving the Professors office."

" Okay, how are you feeling?"

" Sick."

" Okay shall I go and get Madam Pomfrey?"

" Yes please." He whispered in a croaky voice.

" Okay I will be right back."

She left the room and Harry lay against George's chest and he sighed. George was still rubbing circles however on his shoulder instead of his back. Harry looked relaxed as George carried on and Harrys eyes flickered close before he started speaking.

" Guys you can go I'm sick and I don't want you to see it." He said.

" No chance I'm not leaving you." George said.

" I'll stay." I said.

He was about to protest but he was cut off my another wave of vomiting and two minutes later Madam Pomfrey ran in. Professor McGonagall had gone back to her class. Madam Pomfrey came and sat down next to Harry so George had to budge over so there was room for her.

" Mr Potter?"

" 'Ello Madam Pomfrey."

" What's the matter with you?"

" I don't know."

Madam Pomfrey turned to look at George and he began to explain what had happened since Harry couldn't as he was still being sick into the toilet. I listened too intently as I was unsure what had happened, and if Harry was ill again when George wasn't there, I wanted to be able to help too. Harry was going to be my little brother in who knows how long. Soul mates, I knew, could get engaged as soon as they turned eleven, and then they could marry the minute the youngest turned thirteen, and I knew George, and I knew he wouldn't wait too long before getting engaged to Harry, though I did think he would take longer to do than if it was with someone else, as Harry was very insecure.

" Well he had detention last night but he doesn't remember any of it. He hasn't remembered anything since five o'clock last night and when he got to the portrait around half one."

" He couldn't remember the password as it had changed and he could tell it had but had no idea what it was though one of us told him on his way to detention." I told her.

" He then was brought in around half three by Professor McGonagall."

" We were waiting for him in the common room."

" We then all fell asleep over here." George said.

" McGonagall was letting us have the morning off so that we could catch up on sleep."

" Harry woke up and said his head hurt and he felt dizzy."

" Which is weird in itself."

" I sent Gred to and get Professor McG."

" He got her and she got you."

" Okay then Mr Potter come to the hospital wing with me." She said.

Harry was still being sick into the bowl so he didn't reply. George was really worried for him as was I to be honest. Madam Pomfrey conjured a bucket and we all went down to the hospital wing with him as Madam Pomfrey didn't have time to protest as she needed to sort out Harry. She cast a charm on him to put him to sleep. She made sure he couldn't be sick again as well. She kept on casting charms on him before she turned back to us talking to George really.

" Right he will be fine. He has a stomach bug and the forgetting what has happened seems to only be from a slip up in the amnesia. I think. However everything seems to be under control for now so he should be fine."

" Thank you Madam Pomfrey." We said.

" You're very welcome. When he wakes up I will give him a potion and he should be fine to go to afternoon classes."

" Thanks." We said once more.

She smiled before going back into her office so she could record that Harry had been here so she had the right records. We took seats to one side of Harry and an hour later he woke up and I went to collect Madam Pomfrey from her office. George had taken Harry by the hand and was explaining what Madam Pomfrey had said to him. She followed me to Harry's bed and she had hands filled with potions.

She made sure he drank the potions before we were ushered out of the hospital wing and we made our way to the great hall. Harry bid us goodbye before he was swept off by three worried Hufflepuffs. They pulled him over to their table and pulled him down to sit with him forcing food onto his plate and we went off to sit with Lee.

Harry;s Pov

" Oh Harry where have you been?" Hannah asked.

" Well I had a problem with the amnesia thing after detention and was locked out of the common room as the password went blank from my mind. Well I was woken up at half three and George and Fred were awake in the common room and we were sent to bed. However we had to go to sleep and were given the morning off classes and we slept in the twins room."

" Did you share a bed with George?" Justin asked grinning.

I blushed to the tips of my hair.

" Awww leave liccle Harry alone." Susan said.

" Sorry." He apologised in a fake apologetic tone.

" I accept your humble apology."

" What have we got after lunch?" Susan asked.

" Transfiguration."

" Alright then."

We talked for a while and I ate a bit though I wasn't really hungry. We then rushed off to transfiguration and we started copying down the notes on the board and the rest of the class filled in a few moments later and then Professor McGonagall just before the bell. She went to the front of the class. She started the register and I answered my name like usual however she stopped and turned to look at me as did everyone else shocked she had stopped.

" Mr Potter did Madam Pomfrey say you can come to lessons?"

" Yes ma'am."

" Very well but if you need to leave just leave okay?"

" Yes ma'am."

She then went back to the register. We were learning how to change a mouse into a tea cosy though I didn't see the point of doing it. I did it on my first go easily and then just continued doing it over and over again till the end of lesson which was lessons over for the day. We walked down to the great hall for tea but I was still not hungry. We talked about random things and it was fun. I enjoyed myself and my mind was taken straight off my worries. I was relaxed and calm. When we had finished tea it was half five so we all turned to look at each other.

" Shall we go to the Hufflepuff common room?" Susan suggested.

That was what found us sat in the hufflepuff common room twenty minutes later playing snap. All the Hufflepuffs smiled at us when they saw us together talking happily. I liked the Hufflepuffs as they were kind to me however I still loved being in Gryffindor with George, Fred, Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Katie.

That night I fell asleep in the Hufflepuff common room on one of the arm chairs with a headache. Merlin did my head kill. I had closed my eyes and when I woke up again it was the early hours of the morning and Hannah, Susan and Justin were asleep as well so I drifted off again.

George's Pov

" Where is he?" I worried.

" Relax I bet he fell asleep in the Hufflepuff common room." Fred told me.

" But what if he didn't? What if he's hurt somewhere."

" Calm down Georgie."

" But..."

" Leave it."

" Alright alright."

" Good now go and get some sleep." Fred said.

He basically pushed me upstairs and he went to his bed while I went to mine and I could easily tell that he was asleep however it took me ages to fall asleep. I was too busy worrying about Harry but eventually fall asleep I did.

Harry's Pov

I was shaken awake at six o'clock by Justin. He smiled at me and told me the time and I promised I would meet them at breakfast as I had to go back to my dorms to change, brush my hair and to get my bag packed.

I left the Hufflepuff common room and ended up at the Fat Lady and I whispered the password to her before going into my dorms and quickly getting changed in the bathroom. None of my dorm mates were up so by half past six I was out of there with my bag and walking towards the great hall. Hannah and Susan were already there so I went to sit with them. Hannah ended up dumping a whole load of food on my plate and I picked at it until Justin came in and sat down beside me.

" What took you so long?" I asked.

" Nothing."

" Yeah sure." Susan said sarcastically.

" Eat." Hannah said forcing a piece of toast in my mouth and it was a moment after she did that when I was picked up from behind and pulled into a massive hug and I started to panic slightly until I saw Fred next to me and realised I was being hugged by George.

" Oh don't ever worry me like that again." He said pressing his face into my hair.

" Sorry." I whispered.

" No problem Hazza. But where were you?"

" Fell asleep in the Hufflepuff common room."

" Oh alright then."

" Sorry."

" You don't need to keep apologising."

Fred and George both sat down with us at the Hufflepuff table and nobody minded even when Lee joined ten minutes later. After breakfast we went our own ways to our next lessons.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Sorry, I know it's been a while. Thanks for the one review I did get. If you did read it, please review. No flames though. If you want a One Shot, I will still do them. The same rules apply. I also need names for kids for the eighth and final one I am writing in the series so far, but I need some help with names and looking up baby names may panic my Mum if she sees it. Anyway thanks x**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. There is no possible way I can be. I didn't write Harry Potter.**

Chapter Nine Harry's Pov

" BYE!" Susan and I yelled to Justin and Hannah as they got into the carriages.

They waved at us and we continued waving back at them until they were out of sight. We then turned back into the entrance hall and made our way back to the Gryffindor common room. Susan had dumped her things in the room earlier on so we didn't have to go back to the Hufflepuff common room after I went there to meet the three of them. We said the password to the fat lady who smiled at us, before walking in. We sat down in the common room and took out a game of snap and began to play which ended up with the tips of Susan's hair singed until Fred and George came up to us. Lee had gone home for the holidays too with Katie.

" Hey guys we are rounding everyone from every house to a massive snowball fight want to be on our team?" George asked.

" Sure." Susan agreed.

" Cool we'll come and get you in a few minutes."

" Alright." I replied to Fred's comment.

" Good." They said before hurrying off.

Susan and I played another game of snap which I lost before they came back. By now I was missing both eye brows and I had lost the very tips of my hair to the game. I still wasn't quite sure what the point of this game was, it was dangerous really. A fire and safety hazard for sure. I wondered whether there was an age limit on the box, I mean I can't imagine parents letting five and six years old playing with it and burning down the house or something.

" Sorry one of the Slytherins were hard to get to come so we said they could just spend time pelting us with snowballs and he agreed." They spoke in unison making Susan raise her eyebrows.

" Do you guys rehearse what you're going to say?" She asked.

" No." They said once more in unison.

" Well its wicked."

" Thank you fair lady." They once more said.

" Come on then." George said pulling me up by the hand as Fred did the same to Susan. I smiled at him in thanks and he pretended to tip his hat to me like someone would do to a lady which ended with me stamping on his foot while Fred burst out laughing. I wasn't a girl and never would be. I didn't need to be treated like one. We got into the grounds and a shiver ran up my spine. It was freezing outside, and I was glad I had a hat, scarves and gloves on. We divided up into teams and an all out war began. Whenever I was about to be hit I ducked behind George so everyone who wanted to hit me aimed for him so that it would at least have a chance of hitting me but George didn't seem to mind.

The teams were rather fair. It was me, Susan, George, Fred and Terry Boot against Ron, A seventh year Ravenclaw, Marcus Flint, Percy and a second year Ravenclaw. There was no winner in the end it was basically just went on until we were soaked and exhausted and needed to rest. We all trudged back to the common room exhausted and cold and flopped down into some chairs. Later on Susan, Fred, Ron, George and I were laid by the fire getting dry. Percy was in his room reading a book. Ron had been reluctant to join us and Fred and George had been reluctant to let him however I had whispered to them that Christmas was a time for family so they should spend it together and I would spend it with Susan. They had let him sit with us but protested that Susan and I would spend Christmas day with all of them.

We had agreed even though I felt slightly guilty. I would be spending the summer with the Weasley's and I didn't want them to have to put up with me all the time otherwise they might get angry. I didn't want them to start hating me so I spent most of my time with Susan around the castle. Uncle Vernon had always told me that I was useless and people would one day like me for a while but then they would realise how much of a waste of space I was and hate me. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want George to get sick of me. I liked spending time with George really badly.

" Harry are you sure?" Susan asked a few days later when I asked her if we could both move to the Hufflepuff common room. I didn't give her a reason for it though.

" Please Susan they will get bored with me I'm sure of it." She knew to that extent but she had no idea someone had put it in my head that everyone would get bored of me eventually.

" Well okay but do you know the shrinking charm?"

" Yes."

" Go ahead and do it then."

" Okay."

" Did you get permission off Professor McGonagall?" Susan asked.

" Yep and she said it was fine."

" Okay then."

I cast the spell to shrink Susan and mines bags. We took our own and placed them in our pockets before sneaking off to the Hufflepuff dorms. We had left and popped to the kitchens to ask one of the elves if they could deliver food to the common room at the time breakfast, lunch and dinner was normally served and they had agreed so we went back and spent the next three days in there.

Susan's Pov

It was three days to Christmas and there was something dreadfully wrong with Harry. We hadn't left the common room except to go to the toilets for three days and the only person we had seen was a house elf named Tabby who was bringing us food. Harry had become withdrawn and shaky at times and I had no idea why. I was beginning to get really worried though. When Harry started tuning out of conversations I got even more scared for him. That night I went to sleep and when I woke up around three in the morning and Harry was crying was when it clicked.

Fred's Pov

George and I hadn't seen Harry in days and according to Ron he hadn't been sleeping in the dorms. George was becoming withdrawn as well. He wouldn't participate in jokes and he would tune out and have a look of deep upset on his face most of the time. It worried me, it was unlike George. He normally liked to be the centre of attention, with me and joke and mess about, but at that point he just sat in a chair thinking looking worried and sad and not interacting with me at all.

It was on the third night of not seeing Harry when I found George crying in the corner in my dorm and even though it was early hours in the morning I decided I needed to get Percy especially when I couldn't get it to stop. I had no idea what to do myself and as much as I didn't want to admit it, Percy was smarter that me and he would be better at helping Harry than I ever would. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and knocked on his door hard.

" Percy I need your help!" I begged him.

" What is it now?"

" I can't get George to stop crying."

" What?"

" I don't know we weren't talking or anything as it's too late but when I woke up to get a drink he was just crying in the corner." I explained.

" Hmm I think I know what it is."

He raced out of his dorm and into the third years dorms. He opened the door and walked over to George who was still crying and he picked him up. George just continued crying into Percy's shoulder.

" What are you doing?"

" I am taking him to Harry as I have a feeling I know what's going on."

" You knew where Harry is?"

" Of course I do."

" Then why didn't you tell us?"

" You never asked how was I meant to know you were looking for him?"

" Good point."

He was still carrying George as we left the Gryffindor portrait hole and even when he made me knock on another portrait which soon swung open to reveal a worried looking Susan Bones. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she was biting her lip anxiously. She cast a look behind her and I knew that meant Harry was definitely in there with her.

" Susan is Harry crying?" He asked.

" Yes." She said seriously.

" Can we come in?"

" Yes."

She let us in to where Harry was crying in a ball in a chair. Percy placed George down on the arm of the chair and all of a sudden George was rocking Harry in his arms who was sat on his lap. George was now sat on the chair and no longer crying but just had his face hidden in Harry's hair. Harry had his face buried into George's chest and I could tell that George was pressing kisses to the top of Harry's head.

" What happened?" I asked.

" They are soul mates they need to see each other at least once a day but they haven't seen each other in three days. Any longer and they probably would have both passed out and wouldn't wake up until they were together again." He explained.

" But why was Harry hiding away in here?"

" He was scared." Susan explained.

" What? Why?"

" Well he will be spending the summer with you and he was worried that if you spent so much time around him you would begin to hate him."

" We would never hate him." Percy and I exclaimed.

" Yeah but he was abused and no one known what his uncle might have drilled into his head."

" Good point." Percy said.

By this point Harry and George were asleep. Harry was curled up in a ball in Georges arms and George was holding him in a vice grip. Harry sighed contently in his sleep just snuggling closer to George. I sat down in one of the chairs and Percy and Susan took a seat as well. We knew there was no point in waking them up, especially as neither of them had been sleeping well, and they had to catch up on.

" We'll all have to talk to Harry in the morning." Percy said.

" Yes." We agreed before we too fell asleep.

When we woke in the next morning everyone was asleep however Harry was awake in Georges arms and looking content. He had his head rested against Georges chest listening to his heartbeat. George moved slightly pulling Harry into a tighter grip and Harry sighed smiling slightly before looking over to me.

" You okay Harry?"

He just nodded.

" We all need to talk to you when everyone else is awake okay?"

He nodded once more before burying his face deep into Georges chest. George shifted slightly in his sleep pulling Harry closer to him making Harry squirm slightly but then bury his face deeper into his chest. I closed my eyes, hoping to get a little sleep before the other two woke up and we talked to Harry, it seemed Harry was doing the same thing, or trying to prolong the time until the two of them woke up. It was half an hour later when I was brought out of my slight doze by Percy who indicated it was time to talk to Harry. George kept a hold on him while we all sat on one of the sofas. Percy sat between Susan and I.

" Harry?" Percy started.

He turned around from Georges chest where he had currently been hiding his face and turned to us. He had red rimmed eyes and was looking at his hands which he was twisting nervously in his lap. George began stroking his hair trying to calm him. Susan sighed slightly and it sounded as if it was slightly in envy, and I knew it wasn't over the fact she wanted one of them, but more of the fact she wanted someone to love her like that.

" Harry why didn't you come and see us for three days?" I asked.

Tears gathered in his eyes and he just started at his hands. He refused to meet any of our eyes except Georges that was as George had purposely moved his head via his chin so he could speak to him. George started deep into Harry's eyes even though Harry tried to look anywhere else but in them.

" Harry why did you avoid me?" He asked with sad eyes.

" I didn't want you to get tired of me." He whispered softly.

" I wouldn't ever, ever get tired of you what gave you the idea that I would?" He asked.

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like a name but we didn't hear it so he asked again.

" Can you say it a little bit louder?" George asked.

" Uncle Vernon." Harry whispered, a tiny bit louder.

" What did your Uncle Vernon say to you?" I asked him.

He turned to me looking pale and started fidgeting with his hands and his eyes darted all around the room as if looking for an escape route. George however had a tight, firm grip on him so he couldn't move. Harry seemed to know he had no chance of escaping four of us who wanted to get him to talk. It was a smart move not to even try to be honest.

" Harry?" Percy asked.

" He said freaks wouldn't be allowed friends and people would just pretend for a while and if they did like me for a while it would just be because they didn't know me and then they would hate me and I'd have no friends again." He whispered crying before turning back and burying his face into Georges chest.

George pressed kisses to Harry's head and ran a hand up and down his back soothing the sobbing Harry. He bent his head down to whisper into Harry's ear. None of us heard what he said though but Harry brought his head up again. He looked deeply into George's eyes, as George got rid of Harry's tears with the pad of his thumb while the other part of his hand cupped Harry's jaw slightly.

" Really?" He asked.

" Really."

Harry pressed a kiss to Georges temple before snuggling back down with him and George looked shocked but delighted that Harry had done it. He just held him tighter and whispered in his ear. Though George had kissed Harry's head and cheek a few times, Harry had never kissed George anywhere, and I think it made George think that Harry trusted him. For the rest of the day Harry wouldn't let go of Georges hand and George looked very pleased with the fact of it.

We spent the day moving Susan and Harry's stuff back into the dorms, informing Professor McGonagall why this was happening again and why Harry had moved in the first place and pigging out in the kitchens. It was fun and even Percy joined in but poor Ron was all by himself all day having no idea where the kitchens were. It was around half past eight when Harry fell asleep into his hot chocolate and we all turned to Susan for an explanation simultaneously. She looked kind of creeped out about how we had done it in unison but told us anyway.

" He hasn't been sleeping well."

" Oh."

George picked Harry up in his arms and we all walked back to the common room. We had started to play chess however George kept a firm hold of Harry while we did so. He didn't let him go and when we went to bed that night he still held onto him. He had even made Percy transfigure his clothes into pyjamas so he didn't have to let go of him. George fell asleep automatically but I was still wondering why George was being so clingy with Harry and vice versa. So I went to seek out Percy. He was reading in his dorms as it wasn't late and we still had a couple of weeks left for the holidays so it didn't matter if he stayed up a bit late.

" Fred what's the matter?" He asked knowing it was me as George wouldn't have put Harry down.

" What's the matter with George?"

" What do you mean?"

" Why is he being so clingy?"

" Come and sit here with me Fred." He said.

I sat down by him and asked once more he seemed to be pondering how to word his answer. I knew he knew what the answer was, but it was probably highly complex in his brain and there was a chance I would have no idea what he was talking about and he would have to explain all over again.

" So?"

" Well since they didn't talk George needs to reassure himself that Harry is safe and back with him. He wouldn't feel whole without him."

" So he's trying to convince himself Harry is safe?" I asked.

" Not so much convince no. I mean he obviously knows Harry is safe now."

" So the crying?"

" Was his soul sort of crying out for his."

" Oh."

" Yes."

" I think I might go to bed then."

" Okay go on then."

I bid him goodnight and I left the dorms and went to bed. I checked in on George and Harry to make sure they were okay first and saw that George had a firm grip on Harry who was snuggled into his chest and trying to blow hair out of his eyes before George without even being awake moved it out of his face so it would stop causing him irritation. I dropped the curtain and got changed into my night-clothes and sighed before laying down on my bed. I was tired and I had a feeling the next few days would be quite tiring and with that I drifted off to sleep.

Harry's Pov

It was Christmas eve and I had left George for five minutes. I wanted to talk to Susan by herself unsure whether George would get angry if I asked him. I knew he wouldn't get angry at me but at my Uncle but I didn't want to talk about him so I asked Susan instead.

" Susan can I talk to you?"

" Sure."

We sat down on one of the sofas and I fidgeted trying to find the right words to ask what I wanted to know but she didn't mind and waited patiently until I had the right words to ask her.

" About Christmas..."

" Yes?" She asked.

" Is there certain traditions you have to follow?"

" What do you mean?" She asked me.

" Well I've never really celebrated before and I just want to know." I said.

" Oh Harry." She said pulling me into a hug.

" What?"

" Right I'll explain."

" Thanks."

" OK well do you know what muggle crackers are?"

" I've heard of them. Dudley gets them."

" Right wizards and witches have them too however they are much better. Proper things come out of them like mice, chess sets and things like that and the hats are better."

" Okay."

" We do eat a dinner just like the muggle."

" Okay." He said taking it into account."

" In the Christmas pudding there will be coins so make sure not to break a tooth."

" Alright."

" That's it really."

Just then Fred and George came over and sat down by us. George sat next to me and kept a grip on my hand. I smiled. I had missed George in those three days and he had explained to me in private not to do it again, and a bit more about what Dumbledore had said to him when I had been unconscious. I had missed a fair bit apparently but it had been a shock, I definitely hadn't expected that to happen on the first day of school.

" What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

" I'm explaining to Harry about Christmas."

It seems Susan had missed my frantic motions to stop her from telling them what we had been speaking about. Fred froze and I felt George freeze up against my back as well. I hadn't wanted her to tell them, as they wouldn't have taken it well. I just knew it and I was right.

" You mean the difference between muggle and Wizarding?" Fred asked.

" No Christmas all together."

George pulled me around gently so I was looking into his eyes. He looked into my eyes as he spoke to make sure I wasn't lying and I really wanted to and I was quite a good liar however George could always tell when I was lying. I had no idea how he did it, it wasn't any different to when I had to lie to other people. It was just he always knew.

" Have you had a Christmas before?" He asked.

I quite liked the way he phrased the question. I had.

" Yes." I answered truthfully however he seemed to understand what I had said and that while I was telling the truth I also wasn't.

" I meant except when you were one year old."

I froze. I couldn't lie to him however I didn't want to tell him the truth either. He would get angry at the Dursley's I just knew it. However my silence seemed to tell enough and a glass on the table burst sending sharp bits of glass everywhere that made my hand bleed as it scraped it. Glass littered the common room and shocked both Fred and Susan out of the sort of shock they had been in just enough for them to cover their faces.

Luckily Susan, Fred and George weren't hit so they weren't hurt and I was use to pain really so I saw no need to worry about it but George looked shocked at what he had done. He seemed angry at himself when he saw my hands and took them carefully into his being motherly again ran out and got some tissue, some plasters and some liquid to keep them clean and began cleaning the cuts as George held onto them and kissed my head as it stung me.

" I'm so so so so so sorry." He whispered into my hair.

" Its fine." I replied.

" I shouldn't have lost my temper." He said.

" Its fine." I once more told him.

" Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

" I do forgive you." I said.

" But..."

" I've had worse."

That seemed to make him more upset as he kept silent and just pressed kisses into my mop of hair. He pulled me closer to his chest still holding my hands as Susan bandaged them. They didn't really hurt, but I could see that the others expected them to.

" Thanks." I told her.

" No problem Hannah would kill me if iccle Harry was hurt."

" Iccle Harry?" Fred asked mischievously.

" Well she has claimed Harry as her younger brother who needs protecting and told to eat."

" Oh has she?" He asked.

" Yep." Susan said also grinning.

" Oh iccle Harrykins its fine. I will stop the big bad George from hurting you." Fred said.

He motioned for Susan to pick me up which she did. How the hell she did it was beyond me. I couldn't be that light. Could I? George was pulled from the seat and wrestled by Fred who was crying that he was there to save his iccle brother too.

" I'm not going to hurt him!" George protested.

" I don't believe you." Fred cried.

George was then dragged onto one of the seats by Fred. Susan placed me on his lap to stop him from escaping and George just held onto me thinking that Fred was now leaving him alone. However when he quickly tied us up with some rope he had enlarged from his pocket and tied around the chair and took our wands we just gaped at him.

" Fred!" We exclaimed.

" What?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

" Let us free!" I gasped.

" Hmm no come on Susan shall we get some lunch?"

" Might as well."

They both left and we scowled. Percy had gone into Hogsmeade with permission from Professor McGonagall and Ron was staying in his dorms and refused to come out as he was annoyed that he had no one to talk to.

" Do you think they will come back and let us out?" I asked George.

" We have no chance."

" Thought so."

We spent the next two hours just talking. George was already hugging me tight to his chest as he had been when we were tied up. However the rope was staring to irritate my wrists. The rope covered Georges wrists as well but he didn't seem bothered by it.

When Susan and Fred came back in I ended up getting fed by Fred and George by Susan. It was annoying. They still refused to let us go and they did the same after tea as well except Susan fed me and vice versa making it easier to eat for me. Fred teased you when he fed you. He would act you were like a little baby meaning you only got about one spoonful of food every two minutes as he cooed at you.

George had this problem as well. When Percy came back he had brought food for Ron and himself however Susan and Fred stood in front of us shielding us from view of Percy and silencing us so we could get his attention and as he was tired he didn't notice it looked slightly suspicious. He however stumbled upstairs and wasn't seen for the rest of the night.

Susan and Fred fell asleep eventually. George and I were still tied up though. They had said they would let us out at ten but as they had fallen asleep shortly after Percy had left they still hadn't gotten around to taking the silencing charm off. However we were both very relieved when McGonagall came in to check on everyone.

She had seen us straight away thankfully and took the silencing charm off us immediately.

" Thank Merlin." George sighed.

" Thanks Professor you don't think you can set us free do you?" I asked.

" Of course but what happened?"

" Fred and Susan thought it would be funny to tie us up. We've been like that since half past eleven this morning."

" But its one in the morning. That means you've been tied up for thirteen hours and a half."

" Yep can you let us out?"

" Of course."

" Thanks." We said once more when we were set free.

" Now can you send Fred and Susan to my office tomorrow morning?"

" We would be delighted to Professor." I said.

" Of course." George agreed.

" Good. Now go and get some sleep."

" Yes ma'am."

" Good." She said before leaving.

George and I walked up to their dorms and fell asleep at once in each others arms. I fell to sleep that night with a smile on my face knowing that for once I would be allowed to have a Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Hey, a new chapter up, believe me I reply to every one of them. A review makes me happy. :D I would appreciate a review very much. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, meaning therefore there is no way I could have written Harry Potter.**

Chapter ten Harrys Pov

I woke up the next morning to George shaking me. He was bouncing around excitedly. I smiled sleepily at him as he placed a kiss to my forehead. He pulled me from the bed rather gently really and sat me down on the floor. I was sort of unsure what the day would include as I doubted with the fact that muggle equipment would not work at Hogwarts it would be anything like I had seen the Dursleys do through the crack in my cupboard. George pressed another kiss to my head before he turned to look at the door.

" Wait here." He said before running out.

He returned a minute later with a tired looking Fred and Susan. They just stared at him as he beamed happily. He collected everyone's presents and put them into assorted piles then made us sit in a circle. Susan's red hair was everywhere and she was wiping sleep out of her brown eyes. Fred was not fairing any better in looks. His red locks were tussled and his blue eyes were crusted with sleep.

" Okay we are going to go round in a circle and open a present each." George said.

" Okay." I smiled.

" Sounds fun." Susan agreed.

" I like it." Fred beamed.

" Okay Harry first as its your first Christmas and you're youngest."

" Okay."

I picked up a present and read the name tag. The wrapping paper was purple with green fireworks on it that were charmed to move. It looked amazing so I spent time making sure not to rip it and all of the others waited patiently. When I finally opened it I saw it was a box of pranks from Fred. I was really interested in the charms that made the wrapping paper work like it did. Charms was definitely my favourite subject and if I could make the wrapping paper move like that in the future it would be awesome.

" Thanks." I said smiling.

" No problem iccle Harrykins."

I scowled at the reminder of the name as George got to open a present and revealed a blue jumper. Fred got one too and they switched. I knew they were doing this on purpose, just to confuse their parents or at least most of the time, but I had seen it before when they had given them the wrong presents and I found myself feeling sorry for them. I know my parents loved me really or I thought they did, but though their parents did love them, they didn't even bother to learn the differences between them.

" Why do you do that? Do you always do it?" Susan asked.

" Nope..."

" We only..."

" Do it..."

" Occasionally..."

" But sometimes..."

" We wear them..."

" The right way..."

" Around..."

" To confuse..."

" Everyone..."

" Into thinking..."

" That they..."

" Indeed are..."

" The wrong way..."

" Around." They finished in unison.

If I hadn't been clasping onto Georges hand Susan would have not known it was Fred who started the conversation and have no idea who was speaking. We opened the rest of our presents. It was so much fun and I got more presents than I had ever had in my life. From Hagrid I had got some treacle fudge. For Fred I had too gotten pranking products. I had bought George a t-shirt and a signed weird sisters cd which he had kissed me on the forehead for. He had gotten me a muggle football. Justin had gotten me a chess set and I had given him a few videos as he was a muggle born and Professor Dumbledore had informed me that he knew Mrs Figg and if I gave her some money she would pick muggle stuff up for me. Susan and Hannah had pitched together and gotten me a kitten. She was so cute. She was small and grey striped. She had massive blue eyes and meowed cutely.

" Thank you so much!" I said.

" Its nothing."

" What are you going to name her?" Susan asked.

" Err... Lily." I said.

They smiled at me as Lily curled up in my lap and we carried on opening our presents. I had gotten a emerald green jumped off Mrs Weasley and I had carefully pulled it on making sure not to jostle Lily who was now sleeping in my lap. The present that however intrigued me was a invisibility cloak claiming it was once more my fathers and it was due time to be returned to me. They had all gasped at it and I had hid it in Georges trunk under his bed with a powerful locking charm as we started finishing unwrapping the presents.

" Come on lets go and get some breakfast!" Fred yelled.

We all walked out of the dorms and George was holding my hand tightly and I felt safe with him. We ended up in the great hall and McGonagall came over. I was placing two slices of toast on my plate when she came over, and I shared a look with George, as we both knew what it was about. They were going to get in trouble for tying us up.

" Ah Merry Christmas Harry, George."

" Merry Christmas Professor."

" Right you will have two weeks detention with Filch Fred and Snape Susan. I hope that teaches you. It will start the first day back after the holidays." She said before leaving.

" Ooh." George gasped out.

" How did she find out?" Fred asked confused.

" Fred who do you think let us free?"

" Didn't I do it?"

" No you fell asleep. We were still tied up at one o'clock when she came to check on us."

" Oh Merlin."

" Too late now." George concluded.

" We're doomed Aunt Amelia is going to be angry." Susan said.

I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder and Fred looked immensely guilty to the fact that he had started the prank making them both have two weeks of detention. Of course he wasn't bothered about his detention, but it was going to be Susan's first detention and she had no idea what to expect. When she finally stopped crying she gripped me into a massive hug.

" Thanks for being such a great friend Harry."

" Its fine."

We walked back to the common room and I picked up Lily and began stroking her behind the ears as she mewled softly. She stared up at me with her massive blue eyes. She curled up in my lap and I ran a hand down her back and she purred softly.

" Who's a good girl." I cooed softly to her sitting down on the couch.

She meowed again rubbing her face against my leg.

" Oh are you hungry girl. We will have to send off for some food tomorrow however for now lets go see if the house elves have any."

I left the others staring at me as I walked out. I wanted to make sure Lily was not hungry or anything. I also decided to go and see Professor McGonagall as I needed her help with something. I went to the kitchens first however. They had some cat food there and I watched as Lily ate her way through some chicken flavoured meaty chunks happily and then drank some kitten milk before meowing tiredly. I picked her up and thanked the house elves before going to the door and leaving. I walked down the hallways happily holding Lily in my arms and I took out some parchment from my pocket. I then knocked on Professor McGonagall's door and she opened it looking confused.

" Mr Potter and kitten how can I help you?" She asked.

" Ma'am I was wondering can you transfigure this parchment into a bed for Lily until I can buy her one?"

" I am guessing Lily is the cat."

" Yes ma'am."

" Very well come in here a second."

I walked in and placed the parchment on the desk. She quickly transfigured it into a pink cat bed. It was very soft and I placed Lily into it and she snuggled deep into it. She closed her eyes falling asleep purring softly.

" Thank you Professor."

" You are very welcome."

" See you."

I left her office and walked back to the common room holding Lily in her bed in my arms. She was peaceful and looked really sweet. I sat down in my chair by the fire and placed her bed on the floor and she yawned cutely before carrying on sleeping. George came and sat down moving my head so that my head was resting on his shoulder. I blinked it was really warm in the front of the fire and I was really tempted to just go to sleep.

" Where did you go?" Fred asked.

" I went to feed Lily and then to McGonagall to make a bed for her."

" She's so cute." George cooed playfully.

" I know thanks Susan and I will thank Hannah when she gets back."

We spent the rest of the morning messing about with our new things. It was also how Percy ended up going to lunch with hot pink hair and not realising it when Fred pranked him and how Ron had his hair in plaits and make up on when I pranked him with help from Susan. We walked down to lunch and Dumbledore chuckled merrily at the Percy and Ron's looks. McGonagall's lips even looked less slim as if she was smiling slightly. Snape of course sneered like usual.

" Messrs Percy and Ron do you know that you have pink hair or plaited hair and make up on?" Flitwick asked.

" WHAT!" Percy shouted.

" Please be quiet." Dumbledore said.

" Sorry sir."

" Quite."

" Can you please undo it?" Percy asked Flitwick.

" Of course."

He waved his wand and the charms were undone. We all sat down and began tucking into the feast. My eyes widened at the amount of food that was on the plates. I pulled a cracker with George and I won. I got the bit with the things in and my eyes widened when I took the things out. This cracker had contained a full art set with a sketch book and a midnight blue wizards hat that I popped onto Georges head. He looked at me confused.

" Why did you give it to me?" He asked.

" Its not fair that I get everything in it and it brings out your eyes." I said blushing.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I smiled at him. I then turned to pull a cracker with Fred which he won and he smiled. He had gotten a pack of exploding snap in his and a witches hat which he happily placed on his head not bothered by the fact it was basically a pink bonnet. Susan and I pulled one and she got a tiara in hers and some make up which she liked. Across from me Fred pulled one with George and George won. He got the emerald green hat and placed it on my head.

" There now we all have a new hat and this one matches your eyes." He said smiling. I blushed.

" Don't we look beautiful Susan?" Fred asked.

" Oh yeah. The pink brings out your eyes Fred." She giggled.

" I thought so."

That night at tea we hardly ate anything as we were all stuffed from the feast. When we went to bed Fred and George fell asleep easily. I guessed Susan was as well. I however was thinking about my invisibility cloak. I could go anywhere with that cloak. I debated waking George to go with me but decided against it. I took the cloak from his trunk after unlocking it and slipped it on and crept from the dorm. I decided to just wander about and see where it led me. I ducked into a unused classroom and something shiny caught my eye.

It was a mirror but what surprised me was that I could see myself even though I was still invisible. I crept closer and looked into it. There was some writing on the top and it said _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi_. I had no idea what it said but I looked into it and gasped. There was me in the middle standing holding hands with George and behind me was two people who had to be my parents. The man had my hair and glasses very similar to mine and we looked pretty much the same. Next to him was a woman with almond shaped eyes that were a shining emerald green just like mine. She had ginger hair that cascaded down her back and she was smiling.

I looked behind them and there was in one part all of my friends smiling and waving at me and in the other half were other people who just had to be the Potters. Some of them had features I had as well like one of them had my knobbly knees. I sunk down and sat just staring in the mirror. My cloak was still on me but the mirror was mesmerising. It had hooked me. This mirror showed me everything I wanted but I inwardly knew that most of it was impossible. I could never see my parents or any of the other Potters. It was impossible. However it didn't stop me from wanting to.

When I saw the sun starting to rise I stood up and left and got back to the portrait hole and told the fat lady the password before slipping in. George was already asleep when I got back but I couldn't go to sleep even though I hadn't slept all night. I wanted to sleep, but the mirror was on the fore front of my mind and I wanted to know about it. I wondered what it's power was as there wasn't any normal mirrors in Hogwarts. When George woke up half an hour later I just snuggled deeper to him and he smiled. He ran his fingers through my hair and I squirmed. He grinned and kissed my forehead. I just pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder.

" Woah Harry what's the matter he asked concerned?"

" I'm just happy. I want to say thanks for making my Christmas perfect."

" Awww Harry." He said kissing my forehead.

" Just thanks."

" It's fine."

I snuggled deeper into his chest perfectly happy really. I didn't want anything to ruin my happiness. I also wanted to go and see the mirror again that night. I knew it wasn't healthy but I liked seeing it. George just snuggled closer to me until we were jumped on by Fred. I really wanted to go to sleep, but I knew even if Fred would leave me alone long enough to get to sleep that I would dream about the mirror and I didn't want to. I knew what I saw in it was impossible, but it didn't stop the unrelenting urge to go back there.

" Good morning."

" Morning Fred." I said.

" Seriously Fred?" George asked sounding slightly annoyed that Fred had pounced on him.

" Yes." Fred said grinning.

" Come on." George said.

We got up and spent the day just lounging around. I drew quite a bit and drew a good picture of the twins. It was meant to be a portrait but they wouldn't sit still long enough for it. Susan sat with me messing about with the make up kit and seemed to be enjoying herself as Fred and George pestered Ron. For the next few nights I went to the mirror until I was caught Dumbledore who explained to me that it could sometimes drive people mad as what I wanted most was impossible, or at least most of ir. When I went back I slept the whole night and the next day worrying George who had thought there may be something wrong with me until Fred said I had massive bags under my eyes for days and letting me sleep was the best plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been ill and stressed a lot so I haven't had much time on my computer. Euch! Anyway here's chapter eleven. After this I have chapter twelve, thirteen and fourteen, and then there is the second one. Oh and if I don't update for a while, it is because I did something bad. I got in a mood and smashed the lock of the gate by accident and I have to wait for her to find out that the lock is no longer attached to the gate. Anyway, sorry for rabbling. x**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling who is the queen of Potter! **

Chapter eleven Harrys Pov

A week or so later everyone came back and I talked to Hannah about the mirror. I had been having nightmares now that I was back in my own bed about the mirror and she had enquired about it when she saw the bags under my eyes. She had pulled me into a hug and told me everything would be fine. I believed her. I knew that I could tell Susan, as she knew what it was like to have not parents, and live with her Aunt. However, I didn't want to bother her and Hannah had persuaded me to tell her and eventually I had broken down to her.

Justin, Susan, Hannah and I went down to Hagrid's for a visit every week. I realised he might be lonely as he seemed to be alone quite a lot, and he was there for me when no one wanted me to be their friend. Hagrid said this time he would tell me about when he took me to Diagon Alley. I couldn't wait and the others had volunteered to come with me. We raced down into the grounds and knocked on the door. I wanted to know about it, as I no longer knew what Diagon Alley looked like, and I was curious to know what it did look like.

" Hi."

" Hey Hagrid." We said.

" Come in come in."

We walked in and each took a seat. He passed us a cup of tea each and then put some cake onto a plate as well as some rock buns. They were once more rock hard, but I tried to eat them. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and I had eaten worse things in my time when I had needed to. This had included eating from bins at school and trying to eat grass, when I hadn't eaten for seven days and hunger pains gripped my stomach relentlessly. I had nearly been caught a few times and Dudley had told and it never ended well...ever.

" How are you Hagrid?"

" Quite busy I have just been feeding Fluffy who's guarding the Philosophers stone."

The Philosophers Stone. I had read about that before. It was in a book I had taken out of the library and it was about the greatest achievements in the wizards history since the eleventh century. It had been really interesting, and I had wondered what had happened to the Philosophers Stone. Surely they had to have kept it somewhere safe. I mean there would be tons of people who would cut off their right leg for that.

" Really?"

" Yeah he's guarding it for Nicholas Flamel."

" Oh." Justin said.

" Hagrid have you had any drinks of alcohol recently?" I asked curiously. He always gave away a lot of things when he had drank some alcohol. I always wondered what would happen if something massive was to be told, and to the wrong person and I always assumed it wouldn't end well.

" Yeah I had a fair few in the pub this afternoon."

" Oh okay."

We spent the rest of the time before going to the Hufflepuff common room. We were discussing the Philosophers Stone and I had an idea of what was going on. We had never got to find out about my time in Diagon Alley. I knew there would be other times, but this was massive. We needed to talk about it and if it was in Hogwarts, there must be a reason for it, however I knew that we weren't meant to know about it.

" Right Fred, George and Lee told me they saw Snape go and try and get past Fluffy on Halloween and have a dodged up leg..." I told them.

" I agree that means Snape's after the stone." Justin agreed.

" We are going to have to keep an eye out on it."

" Yes."

" But who would they need it for?" Hannah asked.

" No idea, but I know we will find it out."

" Of course." Susan agreed.

" We can't tell Fred, George, Lee or anyone else." I said.

" Agreed." They chorused.

" Cool."

A few days later I went down to Hagrid's by myself. Hagrid's hut was stifling hot and made me sweat and there was something in one of the pots. I walked closer but he made me step back.

" Hagrid what is that?"

" Its a dragon egg."

" Hagrid you can't keep a dragon!" I protested.

" But...?"

" Hagrid you live in a wooden hut."

" But..."

" Also if George found out he'd never let me come down here again in case I got hurt." I said.

" I guess."

" Hagrid I have an idea where we can send the dragon is that okay?"

" I guess."

" I'm sorry."

I went over and hugged him and he hugged me back. A few tears leaked from his eyes but I carried on hugging him until I eventually had to go. I walked back up to the school and went straight to my dorm. I had a letter to write. I needed to make sure that no one would be hurt by Hagrid's dragon. I knew that he would get fired by the Ministry as it had been outlawed years and years ago.

Dear Charlie,

I am Harry a friend of Fred and Georges. George told me that you worked at a dragon reserve and I was wondering if you could help me with something. Hagrid has gotten a dragon but its not safe to own one and its illegal. He's my friend and I don't want him to get in trouble. Would it be possible for you to get the dragon somehow? I am sorry for bothering you its just I don't think Professor Dumbledore will be happy with Hagrid if he finds out and he might get fired. If you can take the dragon please let me know.

Thanks

Yours sincerely

Harry Potter

There that seems ok. I walked to the owlery under my invisibility cloak and send it off with Hedwig. I then slipped back to the dorms under the cloak. I curled into bed not really getting sleep as I was nervous about whether Charlie would agree to take it, as I had no other idea how to get rid of Hagrid's dragon if he refused to take it. For the rest of the week I was on edge trying to work out what to do and I could tell Hannah was worried for me, however I couldn't tell her. I wasn't going to tell anyone, as it might be dangerous if they tell someone and are heard telling them. It was a week later I got the reply from Charlie.

Dear Harry,

Harry as in Georges soul mate? Also I can take the dragon and I too are a friend of Hagrid's. Can you deliver the dragon to some of my friends on Saturday night at the top of the astronomy tower. They are coming over to visit me.

Thanks Charlie.

On Saturday night I went down to Hagrid's and took Norbert from him. The dragon had been born on Thursday and it was already rather big and had very sharp teeth. I had a bit of trouble carrying him by myself but eventually managed it. Hagrid had packed him a teddy bear which I could be hear being ripped up inside the crate. When I got there a cheery group of wizards helped me load him up.

" Thank you and can you tell Charlie the answer for the first question in the letter is yes?"

" Sure bye."

" Bye."

I watched them and Norbert go and I was glad. He was gone and that one worry was lifted from my mind. Something was rattling on my mind. Now that Norbert was gone, I could focus on why the Philosophers Stone was at Hogwarts, there had to be some reason, right? I then slipped down out of the astronomy tower and then turned as a voice spoke in a harsh tone.

" MR POTTER!"

I turned and was face to face with Professor McGonagall and she looked furious. She just pointed towards her office and I walked off face down in that direction. She closed the door and made me sit down. My hands were shaking. I was nervous to what I was going to get as my punishment. I had only got detention last time for a prank and to Hogwarts, being out of bed was really bad, so I was bound to get something more for being out of bed.

" Explain yourself!" She cried.

I had no excuse. I couldn't tell her about the Dragon as Hagrid would be fired before I could say goodbye. I didn't want him to be fired. For months he had been one of the only people to talk to me and if he was gone, some of the people I spent time would get annoyed with me quicker than when I visited Hagrid.

" I am terribly disappointed in you."

" I know ma'am."

" Its utterly despicable."

" Yes ma'am."

" Detention."

" Yes ma'am."

" And fifty points from Gryffindor."

" Yes ma'am."

She led me back to the dorms and I went into the curtains of my bed and began to cry. People would hate me for loosing so many points for Gryffindor. They would hate the fact that I had lost them so many points and I had no way of claiming them back. We were ahead of every other house and we would be second. That wasn't too bad, however it would be as it was below Slytherin. This was bound to raise the house rivalries. I continued to cry until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning people were discussing where the fifty points had gone. In the end someone had asked McGonagall and now everyone hated me. I was avoiding Fred and George as I didn't want to know what they were going to say.

However I was guessing they were angry as the whole quidditch team had taken to referring to me as the seeker. This included Fred and George which made it hurt the most. Especially when George said it. He had spent around twenty minutes with me as we couldn't let the bond be stretched, but I had avoided talking to him and eye contact with him the whole time. It was that which had made me spend most of my time hanging out in the Hufflepuff common room. I would eat in the kitchens and then go to my dorms to get my stuff before everyone returned from dinner then meet Susan, Justin and Hannah in their common room.

I was hated by near enough everyone. However though the Hufflepuffs were sad that I had lost points from Gryffindor as they wanted to see Slytherin go down they understood that all the mean names and glares and hatred I was getting was hurting me. That night I slept in the Hufflepuffs common room. I get having nightmares but had placed a silencing charm around me so as not to wake anyone. It was awful. The next night I had the detention. I met Filch and he walked me down to Hagrid's.

" Hey Hagrid."

" Hey Harry."

" I will be back at dawn for what's left of him."

I gulped. I was kind of nervous going into the forest as I had heard rumours about what was in the forest, and it didn't seem like the safest place to be, hence the name.

" Right Harry it will be easier if we split up so if you take Fang and I go off by myself we will find it quicker."

" What are we looking for Hagrid?"

" You see this silvery stuff?"

" Yes."

" That's unicorn blood something's killing them and we need to find out what it is."

" Okay."

" Find it and send up green sparks. The unicorn is what you need to find."

" Okay good luck."

He went off in one direction and I went off in the other. I gulped before setting off. I spent an hour and a half walking round with fang until I found the injured unicorn. It was bleeding all over but I backed away slightly when a hooded figure came up to it and began drinking it's blood. What sort of sick person would harm something so beautiful, innocent, pure and defenceless. I was nearly sick. How could anyone hurt such a beautiful, pure creature? Fang barked alerting it to my presence. It advanced towards me and sent a spell at my face cutting it so it bled. I flinched. However a sudden clattering of hooves send the figure reeling back. The centaur had charged it. I had never seen one before but I had read it in my book. The drawings done by artists were very close. When the figure had fled the centaur came back towards me.

" Thank you." I said.

" Your welcome. You are the Potter boy?"

" Yes sir."

" You need to leave the forest. It is unsafe at this hour especially for you."

" Okay."

" Who were you here with?"

" Fang the dog and Hagrid's about somewhere."

" I shall take you to him can you climb onto my back?"

" Yes sir."

" I am Firenze."

" What was that you saved me from?"

" A monstrous being."

" But who?"

" Do you know what is hidden in the castle at this very moment?"

" The Philosophers Stone."

" Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

" No we have only used the tail hair and horn in potions."

" That is because it is a monstrous crime to slay a unicorn. Its blood is used to keep those from dying however once the blood touches their lips they will live a cursed life."

" But who would choose such a life?" I asked feeling sick.

" Can you think of no one?"

" Do you mean to say that was Voldemort?"

" Indeed."

We ran into two centaurs. They were arguing about the fact that I was riding on Firenze's back. I knew it was considered shameful to Centaurs as they considered it to be for common mules, rather than prideful centaurs. I also knew that Firenze wouldn't let me off his back until we were to safety. He led us away from the other centaurs going by the names of Bane and Ronan. He was going on about the innocent dying and it did not make the sinking feeling in my chest any better.

" Harry!" I heard Hagrid cry in relief.

" You are safe now." Firenze said.

I climbed off his back, landing on my feet in the dirt of the forest. He bowed slightly and I bowed back. He smiled at me and then looked towards Hagrid, telling him that I needed to be got out of the forest.

" Thank you."

" You're welcome."

He then ran off into the dark depths of the forest.

" Did you find the Unicorn?"

" Its back there."

" Lets get you back to school first."

" Thanks Hagrid."

Hagrid delivered me to the common room and I went in and changed into my pyjamas in my dorm where everyone was sleeping. I lay down but the pictures of what had occurred in the forest kept flashing to the front of my mind. I slipped out of bed and climbed to the third years dorms. I knew George was angry at me but I couldn't help it I needed him. I didn't get in bed with him instead I lay on the floor in a ball at the side of his bed crying heavily but silently. I was scared. No matter what I told anyone I was.

Fred's Pov

I woke up to get a drink of water and had to pass Georges bed when I saw a curling figure next to it. I walked closer and saw it was Harry. We had all been harsh to Harry recently and we all regreted it. His face had tear stains down it and he was shaking in sleep in fright.

I walked to the side of Georges bed the opposite one to where Harry was. I then began to shake George awake and a few minutes later he opened his eyes and blinked at me sleepily.

" Fred what?" He asked.

" Look."

He looked over and saw Harry and his face softened. He got up and picked Harry off the floor and placed him under the covers and then turned to look at me.

" What happened to him?" He asked me.

" No idea I woke up and he was there."

" Shouldn't he have just gotten back from detention not long ago?"

" I think so."

" Where did he go for it?"

" Forbidden forest." I told him.

" WHAT!" He whisper cried outraged.

" Yeah with Hagrid."

" Oh Merlin."

" Yeah well I'm off back to sleep." I said.

" Same."

I went and got my drink and downed it before going back to my bed. I saw George had pulled Harry into his arms who had stopped shaking in sleep and I smiled before going back to sleep. Poor Harry was having a bad time of it and it was unfair that he was having such a bad time. I didn't really want to be angry at Harry and neither had George but we had been disappointed in him and he had avoided us so we didn't hate him. Everyone on the team had called him the seeker and we never really had but we never stopped anyone from doing it. We had seen Harry being bullied in the corridors yet we had ignored it. We had ignored him even though he was upset about what had happened. The only people who didn't really hate him or thank him for helping them be in the lead were the Hufflepuffs.

He was a honouree Hufflepuff and George and I knew he had been hiding out in there. We had never gone to see him though. Now he probably wouldn't trust us anymore. He probably thought we hated him even though it is officially impossible for George to hate him. I sighed and I closed my eyes. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN PLEASE READ!**

**I got a review asking some questions about some of the events that have occurred so far, and I just want to clear them up, so here goes. The reason that Harry didn't die when he was being hit by the troll, as this time Quirrell knew that it was Harry in the bathroom rather that when it was Hermione. So therefore he bewitched the club to be lighter so it would cause Harry significant harm, yet not kill him as Voldemort still wanted to do that himself. Yes, to begin with George is a pretty crappy soul mate, but there is a point to that. George is used to being completely carefree along with Fred and not really bothering about much else except pulling pranks. Therefore when he suddenly has a soul mate he doesn't want to notice all the bad things going on, as much as he likes Harry, he wants his life to be as it was before with Harry in it, so he ignores all the signs of Harry getting bullied, and he easily accepts the lies as he doesn't want to believe Harry is getting bullied, and by making Harry think he hadn't noticed it then he believed nothing would change. Do take into consideration that at this point in time George is only thirteen and his life is a bit out of whack because of the soul bond. IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS, YOU CAN CONTACT ME AT: KateGredandForg on twitter. Or for email at either: gredandforgefan .uk or 14 .uk Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the awesome J.K Rowling. Therefore as much as I wish I don't and will never own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Twelve Harrys Pov

I woke up in the morning and blinked. I was being cuddled by an awake George. I remembered laying at the side of his bed but when had I ended up in bed with him. Had someone picked me up and moved me? Why was he holding me didn't he hate me? He had been one of them to call me the seeker when I had first lost the points, so what had changed in the short time since last night. I was ready to be pushed out of bed and away from him, but I knew it would hurt when it happened anyway.

I hid my face from his view and tensed in his arms. I didn't want to feel the rejection when he pushed me out of bed. I didn't want to cry anymore. He however just hugged me closer and turned my face to his before he kissed my forehead. I was surprised. Why was he acting as if he didn't hate me? It was giving me mixed signals from how he had acted before. Before, I was sure he hated me, but at that moment I doubted it.

" Harry." He whispered.

I looked at him sadly. His eyes were begging for forgiveness. Why then though?

" I am so sorry Harry."

I just looked up at him. He had tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and the forgiveness from before still shone in them as he gazed down at me with his cobalt blue orbs.

" I didn't mean to, I wasn't angry at you. Maybe slightly disappointed but not angry and I don't hate you."

Tears started dripping down my face. He hugged me closer to him as I cried in his shoulder. I had missed him dreadfully. I had been terrified he had hated me. I could tell he had started crying to, even though he cried silently. I could tell as I could feel his tears dripping into my hair and his body was convulsing with sobs. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as he cried, and eventually I stopped crying.

" Harry when you came in here last night was there something else the matter?"

" I kept seeing something whenever I closed my eyes."

" What was it?"

" When we were in the forest for detention I was by myself with Fang when we saw something drinking the unicorns blood and it terrified me that something would do that. Thats all."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I snuggled deeper in with him and he smiled running his fingers through my hair and I smiled. I had missed the familiar gesture when he hadn't spoken to me. I had missed him dreadfully. I was hoping that he might have just been angry with me at that point, rather than hating me, as even though I was unsure, I was fairly certain that the fates wouldn't want soul mates hating each other. It just seemed to against the normal idea.

Eventually Fred came over smirking. His eyes were quite wide, and I wondered whether he had eaten anything containing sugar at all, as he had a bound to his step.

" Ahh good you sorted it out."

I nodded as did George as he held my hand tightly.

" I have a question though." I said.

" Shoot." Fred said.

" How did I get in here with you anyway I fell asleep on the floor?"

" I saw you and woke George up and he picked you up and tucked you in with him." Fred said.

" Oh thanks." I whispered slightly embarrassed.

Fred just ruffled my hair then started jumping about. That made me almost sure he had consumed some sort of sugar.

" Come on and get dressed! I am starving I want something to eat."

" Alright then."

I went down to my dorm and got changed and met them in the common room and George grabbed my hand as he led us out of the room. We walked down to breakfast happily holding hands with Fred bounding along beside me. I was glad neither of them had asked why I had been out of bed in the first place as I couldn't lie to George. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and I ate a small bowl of cornflakes not feeling exactly hungry as I kept thinking about Voldemort drinking the blood of the poor unicorn. I knew from Firenze what the blood was used for. But I didn't like it, and I knew Voldemort would be the only desperate enough to do such a crime.

I spent the day pranking with Fred, George and Lee and it was fun. I had a feeling George knew there was something the matter with me, but he didn't push it and for that I was glad as we had all agreed to keep Lee, George and Fred out of the whole Philosophers Stone thing. We managed to prank Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Percy, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They weren't able to see what they looked life. For example Percy was purple and yellow striped but to himself in the mirror he looked normal and to the Professors aswell.

The next couple of weeks passed in a haze of revision. I had told Susan, Hannah and Justin about the Unicorn in the forest and the likelihood that Voldemort was behind it, even though Firenze had pretty much confirmed it. Susan looked like she wanted to be sick when she found out what the blood was used for and Hannah definitely looked a little green. I had revised with Justin, Hannah and Susan outside under a tree by the lake. We had bottles of pumpkin juice with us. I understood all of my lessons easily.

On Monday we had charms. The written exam was easy. I remembered everything and answered every question with ease. For the practical part all we had to do was make a pineapple tap dance across the desk and I did that too. Flitwick had smiled at me as I left. It made me wonder if all the tests would be that easy, but I didn't want to jinx it in case they weren't, so I spent Monday night revising as much as I could for transfiguration the next day.

On Tuesday it was transfiguation. I found the written task easy again as I had revised everything into sections in my mind and I had a very good memory, nearly photographic. The pratical was to turn a mouse into a snuffbox which I did easily. My snuffbox was bronze and had little runes into it. Professor McGonagall had beamed at me. I knew what the runes said as I had looked them up once. The snuff box's runes spelled out the word protection and the snuff box helped protect a house, and it was good as no one would ever expect a houses protection to be located in a snuff box, meaning they would have a hard time destroying the houses protection.

Wednesday I had potions. I got the pratical pretty easy. It was ironic that we had to remember how to make the forgetfullness potion as the fumes made it harded to concentrate and made you forget what ever you were doing in the first place. Thursday was history of magic. I found that pretty easy aswell. In the lessons I had taken to ignoring what Binns was saying and just reading out of Bathilda Bagshots book and I had learned everything easily. Friday we had astronomy. We had the morning to sleep in and we had the exam at night. We had to peer through the telescopes and label constellations on the map as well as planets and the moons such as Ganyemede.

Saturday and Sunday were days of revision again. We revised in our own common rooms as it was raining and everyone in the houses were pretty much revising and George, Lee and Fred had pulled me over to them to revise and they were pretty useful as they tested me on Herbology. Monday was the herbology exam. The practical took place in a spare classroom. It was easy. We had to label the names of some plants and then describe best ways to protect yourself from plants such as devils snare. The practical was easy aswell as we were all given a different plant to look after.

Tuesday was our last exam and that was easy. The practicle was only to cast the jelly legs charm on our partner and the written exam was answering questions on the jelly legs curse and curses like that. By Wednesday the exams were over for us and everyone was pleased. I partnered with Lee to test him on his stuff for his exams as third years took two or three extra exams than us. He passed me his book and I tested him while learning new things myself. Fred tested George and vice versa.

By Friday we all had finished our exams including OWL and NEWT students. Most people spent the day in the grounds. We all got our results back on our tests. I was very please with mine They had started doing it exactly as OWL and NEWT students would get their results however we got ours now instead of in the holidays. They had changed it only recently to be like that so it would be easier for the Muggle Borns and the Muggle raised to understand it when it came to OWL's and NEWT's.

Harry James Potter first year Gryffindor house has achieved:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+

Herbology: O

Transfiguaration: O+

Charms: O+

History of Magic: O

Astronomy: O

Potions: E

I was pleased with them. I had beaten Hermione who was meant to have been top in the year group. However she had beaten my score in Potions as she had gotten an outstanding. I had shown my results to George who had kissed my head happily. I found it hard to believe I had achieved such great scores. The answers and the spells had come naturally to me.

That Friday night I had gone to sleep in Georges arms after having a nightmare about the stone and Voldemort. I was worried as I remembered Hagrid saying about him getting drunk and telling the hooded stranger about how to get past Fluffy. I knew it had to be Snape so when Dumbledore wasn't around he would go after it. If Snape was working for Voldemort and Voldemort had feared Dumbledore then Snape must aswell. So as long as Dumbledore was in the school we were safe.

I was sat in the end of transfiguration when it happened. I was looking forward to the holidays which were starting in a weeks time and I would be spending it with the Weasleys and George had said he was going to introduce me to summer stuff and teach me how to swim.

" Mr Potter Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Professor McGonagall said.

" Right now?"

" Yes."

" But what about the lesson?"

" You have had the exams so you should be fine and ask one of your friends to catch you up and its nearly the end of the lesson anyway so you should be fine."

" Yes ma'am."

I packed up my bag and asked Justin to tell me if we got any homework then left. I walked down the corridors and didn't bump into anyone. I was glad I didn't bump into Peeves as I got on quite well with Peeves, and we were bound to get into a conversation, and I didn't want Dumbledore to have to wait for me. When I got to the gryffin door it just let me go straight up.

" Hello Professor Dumbledore."

" Ah good morning Harry I have some bad news."

" Oh."

" I'm afraid for your families safety you have to return to the Dursleys for a week at the begining of summer." He told me.

My mind went blank. Go to the Dursleys. I couldn't go back there. What about the soul bond thing where after spending too much time away from each other that we will cry or end up passing out or something. Dumbledore however seemed to read my mind. Surely it wasn't legal to send someone back to an abusive household, however I knew I couldn't question Dumbledore's decisions. He was Dumbledore and he knew best, that was how it worked.

" Mr George and probably Fred Weasley will come and visit you everyday."

" Yes sir."

" The twins will have to come and see you. You will leave the house everyday of that week and meet them at the park not far from Mrs Figgs house."

" Yes sir."

" Good good."

I nodded.

" Good right its nearly lunch so I would recommed you head down there."

" Yes sir."

" Thanks Harry."

I just nodded my head before leaving. I didn't go to the great hall for lunch instead I went up to the dorms and closed the curtains around my bed and just sat thinking. It wasn't until four o'clock that evening that in sunk in and I began to cry. I wasn't ready to go back to the Dursleys. I would have found it easier if someone had told me earlier on in the year, as that way, I would have been able to build up my courage and readiness to go back there. I was also worried about the stone I could feel it in my bones that something was about to happen, and I just needed to know what.

Georges Pov

I went down to lunch and Harry wasn't anywhere to be found but Hannah told us that he had gone to see Professor Dumbledore. So I sat back down with Lee and Fred and ate lunch and then continued to go back to classes. Dumbledore would make sure Harry ate, I trusted him too as he had been worried about Harry when he had first arrived at Hogwarts. He would make sure he ate.

However at tea at half past five Harry still hadn't been seen and according to Susan he hadn't turned up at any of his afternoon lessons. However I was about have to go looking for him when Dean Thomas came over in a hurry. He looked sort of frantic, and I had no idea what a first year had to say to me, unless it was about Harry, so instead of tuning out I listened.

" Fred or George whoever you are Harrys crying in the dorms."

" Thanks Dean." I said running off.

I told the fat lady the password and ran up the stairs to the dorms. I flung open the door to see Neville was sat on one of his beds reading a Herbology book and from Harrys bed I could hear crying. I opened the curtains and slipped onto the bed and pulled him into my arms as he sobbed on my shoulder. I just ran one of my hands down his back letting the other drop my bag to the floor.

" Whats up Ry?"

He continued to cry even when I started running my fingers through his hair softly with the hand that was at that point free of the bag. He leant into my touch but didn't stop crying so I just rocked him humming a weird sisters song into his ear he finally stopped crying I just continued to rock him in my lap.

" Whats up Harry?"

" Professor Dumbledore says I have to go back to the Dursleys." He whispered.

I froze. He was sending Harry back to the Dursleys! To somewhere where Harry was sure to get hurt. Why would he do that? It wasn't legal.

" What for how long?"

" A week."

" What about the soul bond and me I won't be able to stand not seeing you."

" He said that I will have to leave the house once a day to come and see you."

" What do you mean?"

" He said you'll have to come down to where the Dursleys live and I will meet you somewhere."

I just gripped him tighter and refused to let go not that he told me to or anything. I didn't want him to go back to the Dursleys where he would get hurt. We stayed there for the night just curled up in each others arms. I was worried for him like I was after he went into the forest, but I had to be strong for him. We both fell asleep there. Fully clothed and with our shoes on. I didn't care however as long as I had Harry with me. I didn't know how I was going to manage only seeing him for a few hours each day. It was going to be torture. I had only a few weeks until summer and then he would have to stay there again.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Sorry, it's been a while but I have been sick and using my laptop doesn't help all that much I am afraid. Well there was meant to be fourteen chapters, but I realised how short these two were and I have merged them together. This is the LAST CHAPTER! Soul Bond and the Chamber of Secrets will be up shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wished I did.**

Chapter thirteen Harry's Pov

The next day I searched out Hannah, Susan and Justin. I found them in the grounds and I whispered to them that I had to tell them something in private so no one else could hear. They guessed it was something to do with the Philosophers Stone so they nodded and led me to the Hufflepuff common room. We were sat in the empty Hufflepuff common room and I was pacing back and forth as I relayed the story to them.

" So You-Know-Who is after the stone?"

" Yes and Hagrid when drunk told Snape how to get past the stone."

" How do you know that?" Justin asked.

" Well I went to visit him and it was when I found out he had the dragon and he told me he had talked about Fluffy and gotten past him."

" How though?" Susan asked.

" Music."

" Oh." They chorused.

" I need to go and see Professor McGonagall so we can find Dumbledore as I know he's not in his office."

" How?"

" I went there before I came to find you."

" Oh."

" Come on then." Justin said.

We ran down to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. A few moments later she answered and we were ushered in and sat down in some chairs she had conjured. She surveyed us over the top of her glasses, trying to work out what we were there to see her for.

" Professor where's Professor Dumbledore?" I asked in a rush.

She raised an eyebrow.

" He had an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left for London immediately."

" He's gone!" Hannah gasped.

" Why is what you have to say more important than the Ministry?"

" But Professor its about the Philosophers stone." I said.

She gasped.

" How do you?" She said sounding flustered.

" Professor someone's going to try and steal it."

" The stone is safe. Believe me. Now go outside." She said.

We didn't though we went into a spare classroom instead. We began talking hurriedly. It was a few moments before we all paused in hope that we could actually listen to what the others were saying. We needed a plan of some sort if we were going to save the stone from Voldemort. I would rather I died than have a Voldemort who was fully restored to power and Susan, Hannah and Justin seemed to notice this.

" Tonight. Snape will go after the stone tonight." I said.

" So we go and stop him." Justin cried.

" Are you guys sure? I could go by myself."

" No Harry we're friends and we will all go together." Susan said.

" Yeah." Hannah agreed.

" Of course." Justin agreed.

We all went our separate ways at curfew. It was to get rid of suspicion. At eleven I crept out of the common room under the cloak when McGonagall came in to check. I had gone upstairs and told George I was tired then crept back down again under the cloak. I arrived at the Hufflepuff common room just as the others crept out and I pulled them under the cloak with me just in time as Filch came around the corner. We hurried off for the charms corridor, trying to be as quiet as possible. We had no way of getting through as we had no music so I began to sing a song I had heard Aunt Petunia listening to on the radio.

" I told the man at the rail road station I want a ticket just for one. He said well if you insist where do you wanna go miss?"

While I sang Justin opened the trap door.

" Destination anywhere east to west I don't care. Cos my baby don't love me no more and this whole world hasn't got no back door."

Justin slid down and landed with a soft thump.

" He looked at me with a funny face and said are you sure you wanna go just any place? I said if you have ever loved someone the way I loved that man then surely Mr Ticket Agent you can understand?"

Susan jumped down.

" As I looked through the window of the train I thought I heard my baby call my name, but it was just the conductor saying which stop would you prefer?"

Hannah jumped down.

" Destination anywhere, east to west I don't care because my baby don't love me no more."

I jumped. I hit the bottom and gasped to see my friends all tied up by a plant, I peered through my glasses at it, and recognised it. It was devils snare. We had learnt about it around Christmas time in Herbology.

" Harry?" Susan gasped as if she was struggling to breathe and I knew she must have been.

" Lumos solem." I said.

The plant let us all go. We all fell through the plant but none of us were harmed in the slightest. We all got up and moved into the next room where there were things flying about. I gazed at them as the other three ran across the room and tried to open the door and it was locked. I knew that they couldn't have just been there for show there had to be some sort of reason for them.

Justin then tried the alohomora charm but I knew that wouldn't work. These birds couldn't just be here for decoration. It was then I noticed them glinting and worked it out. They were keys!

" Guys they're keys." I gasped.

" What?"

" Look keys. We need to catch one."

" Go on then Harry your the seeker." Justin said.

" Right."

I jumped onto the broom and started flying about in search for the key and it wasn't long before I saw it. It had a crumpled wing from already being forced to unlock the door. I caught it and threw it to the others while the rest of the keys started to attack me.

I managed to fly through the door and they shut it behind me and we could hear the keys on the other side trying to get through however it was impossible. We looked around the room and noticed it was a chess board. We gasped. I was terrible at chess as was Hannah, but luckily Justin and Susan were pretty good at it.

" Do you want Susan and I to control it?" Justin asked.

" Yeah no offence Hannah but me and you are crap at it."

" Too right." She agreed.

Justin took the place of the knight. I took the place of the queen side bishop and Hannah the king side bishop and Susan took a rook. Justin was in charge of saying where to move except Susan's inputs. We played for what seemed like hours but I knew it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Our side had lost a lot of pieces and we had been forced to move a few times when there had been a close chance of us getting hit by one of the other sides pieces. Suddenly a heroic look came over Justin's face and it took me a moment to work out what he was doing.

" NO!" We all cried.

" Its for the best I do this and then Harry you are free to checkmate the king."

" Right."

He let his knight be taken. We watched horrified as he dropped to the floor. Hannah was about to move to go and see him. I really wanted to go and see if he was all right as well, but I knew that I couldn't. If I did there was a chance we would loose the game and be killed and it wasn't worth the risk, though Justin was worth it, we knew he would be furious if we lost because we went to check if he was all right.

" HANNAH NO!" I cried and she paused.

" IF YOU MOVE IT WILL BE THEIR GO AND WE WILL LOOSE." I shouted across to her, she paused to look at me and then she nodded.

I moved forward and started at the king.

" CHECKMATE!"

His sword dropped to the floor and Susan rushed to check on Justin, followed slightly behind by me and Hannah. We crouched down by his head as I checked his pulse and checked him for any really bad injuries.

" Susan you stay here with Justin and Hannah and I will go on."

She nodded.

Hannah and I advanced into the next room and the smell reached me before I saw it and Hannah gagged slightly. I shivered as I saw the troll remembering George telling me I was attacked by a troll when I first woke up. However this troll was knocked out so Hannah and I walked on and I was grateful to be out of that room as it stunk to high heaven.

It was then we came across Snape's guard. It was a potions table and a riddle. Hannah read it out loud.

_**" Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_  
_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_  
_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_  
_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_  
_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_  
_**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_  
_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,**_  
_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_  
_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,**_  
_**You will always find some on nettle wines left side;**_  
_**Second, different are those that stand on either end,**_  
_**But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;**_  
_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_  
_**Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;**_  
_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_  
_**Are twins once you taste them, though different on first sight."**_

Hannah let out a great sigh and I was surprised to see she was smiling. That was the last thing I felt like doing. I had no idea what this riddle meant but she clearly did. If I had to do it by myself it would have taken me around an hour or two of that I was sure, especially considering I sucked at potions. I had no idea what the techniques were, and I planned to buy some extra books on it in Diagon Alley in the summer so I could learn and get better.

" Its not magic its logic. A lot of magical folk don't have an ounce of logic and would be stuck here forever." Hannah told me.

" And if it was just me I would."

" No, it wouldn't it would just take you a little longer than me but I understand it."

She paced for a few minutes then checked over and over again. She then picked up two of them. The small one she handed to me.

" That's to go on and this is to go back. There's only enough for you to go on. I will go back to the others."

" Stay safe Hannah." I said.

" You too."

Suddenly she was hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. She was blinking away tears. I had a little fear in my chest, but I was ready to die, if it meant protecting my friends. I would die for them over and over again.

" Good luck Harry."

" I'll be fine Hannah see you in a bit."

" See you."

She drank down the potion and with a last smile disappeared through the purple flames and I drank mine down and disappeared on through the black flames and froze when I got there not expecting who I saw. It wasn't Voldemort or even Snape.

It was Quirrell.

" You!"

" Me."

" But Snape?"

" Severus? He does seem the type doesn't he? Next to him who would suspect poor stuttering Professor Quirrell."

" But Snape hates me?"

" Of course he does."

" And he was suspected of being a death eater!"

" He was."

" But then?"

" He tried to save your life when I was cursing your broom."

" That was you!"

" Yes and I would have succeeded in killing you and I was so close however one of those bloody Weasley twins saved you."

" So you work for Voldemort?"

" Yes that's right."

He tied me up and every time I struggled they seemed to get tighter, and I realised he must have charmed them that way.

He turned to something behind him and I was surprised to see it was the mirror of Erised. How had it gotten down here? I knew I needed to keep him away from the mirror.

" But why does Snape hate me so?" I asked him trying to bide time.

" He went to school with your father and they hated each other."

He then turned back to the mirror.

" How does it work? Do I need to break it?"

" Use the boy." A voice hissed.

" Potter come here!" He demanded.

I had no choice as he basically summoned me.

" What do you see?"

" I see me, my friends and my family." I said lying. Well it wasn't that much of a lie. I saw George holding a red stone which he slipped into my pocket. I could tell it was there outside of the mirror as I felt it slip into my pocket.

" Idiotic boy." Quirrell hissed with fury in his eyes as he pushed me to a side.

" He lies." The voice hissed.

" POTTER!" Quirrell screamed grabbing me once more.

" Let me speak to him. Face to face."

" But Master you aren't strong enough!"

" I have strength enough for this."

To my complete horror he started peeling his turban away and I nearly was sick at the face that was in the back of his head. Voldemort. I had no idea how I knew this I just did and it made me feel sick. He had blood red eyes and pale flaky skin. His eyes showed pure and utter intense loathing.

" Harry Potter."

" Voldemort."

" Yes you see what I have become."

I ignored him and it seemed to anger him, but if I was going to die, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had my attention which he didn't. He was very full of himself and I wasn't particularly bothered about what he was saying, though I did subconsciously take in everything he was saying.

" I am a shadow of my former self and you saw my loyal servant drinking unicorn blood for me in the forest. Now all I need to get my body back is the stone that conveniently enough lies in your pocket."

Quirrell flew at me. I was slammed to the floor and I smashed my head against the concrete, hard. My head was spinning, and I was ready to welcome death, when I remembered George. I wasn't ready to leave him. I thought I loved him, but having never known what love was like I wasn't sure and I was only eleven. I knew I had to fight Quirrell off. I grabbed his hands he was trying to strangle me with and they become covered in blisters.

" MY HANDS!" He cried.

" Get him fool." Voldemort shouted.

He flew at me once more but I put my hands on his face and his face too covered in blisters. I had no idea what I had done, but I carried on with even though the power within me was painful. I watched as Quirrell collapsed onto the floor as did I. I saw Quirrell's body turn to ash and a pang of guilt swept through me. I was feeling really dizzy and the last thing I saw was him turning to dusk and Voldemort deserting Quirrells body and leaving the room with one last cry. I then dropped unconscious.

Georges Pov

" HARRY!" I screamed bolting awake.

Fred and Lee were next to me in a second however I was shaking uncontrollably.

" George?"

" George calm down." I could hear Lee saying.

" Georgie please calm down." Fred pleaded.

I heard someone leave the dorm and I assumed it was Lee as he came back in a few moments later. My chest was hurting, but the pain was as if it wasn't my own. I knew it had to be Harry, but I had no idea what was the matter with him nor where he was.

" Harry's no where to be found!"

" We will have to take George to the hospital wing."

Fred picked me up and carried me out and I ignored the stares that I was getting. Something was seriously wrong with my Harry I just knew it. We left the common room and as we got closer to the hospital wing I saw Dumbledore holding a pale still Harry. He looked dead and with that my eyes rolled back into my head.

Harry's Pov

I woke up and managed to snag my glasses off the bedside table and I blinked seeing a sleeping George next to me and he was still grasping my hand. I nudged him slightly. I didn't want him to be angry at me when he woke up but I wanted to make sure he was okay and to see if he wanted to go back to his dorm as how he was sleeping couldn't have been comfortable.

" George." I whispered.

" Mmm."

" Georgie wake up."

He opened his eyes and blinked at me.

" Harry." He murmured.

I nodded.

" Harry." He cried.

He gently pulled me into his arms and he sobbed into my shoulder and with his shout Madam Pomfrey had come running out of his office. She had gasped and pulled him off me. I was sad that she did. His hug had comforted me, I had been worried he would have hated me for going off and trying to save the stone as he had no idea about the stone or Voldemort being in the school.

" Mr Potter..." She began sternly.

" Harry." Dumbledore said appearing in the ward.

" Poppy I would like a word with them can you give us a few minutes."

" Well I guess." She said huffing before walking off.

" Now Harry."

" Hi Professor."

" Its good to see you. I was worried I was too late."

" You nearly was I couldn't hold Quirrell off much longer he would have gotten the stone."

" No my dear boy not the stone, you. The effort nearly killed you."

George choked back a sob and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. I knew how close I had been to death but I hadn't wanted George to know.

" How come Professor Quirrell couldn't touch me?" I asked.

" When your mother died to save you she left a mark."

I started raising my hand to point to my scar and I knew Dumbledore knew what I was going to do.

" No not a visible mark. This is a protection in your very blood."

" So he couldn't touch me because of my mother?"

" Yes your mothers love was strong and Voldemort who had never experienced love couldn't stand it and he left leaving Quirrell to die."

" Does that mean with the stone gone Voldemort can never return?"

" Alas there are ways in which he could."

" Oh."

" Now is there anymore questions Harry?"

" How was it I got the stone sir? One minute I was looking into the mirror and then the next it was in my pocket."

" Ah I am glad you asked me this Harry. I believed this was one of my better ideas and between us that is saying something. Someone who wanted the stone, wanted but not want to use it could get it."

" What happened to the stone?"

" It was destroyed."

" But what about your friend Nicholas Flamel he will die won't he?"

" Oh you know about Nicholas? Wow you do do things properly. We had a little chat and we decided it was for the best."

" But he'll die."

" Yes but to the well organised mind death is the next great adventure."

" Oh."

With that Dumbledore left and George pulled me into a hug again and I relished the comfort I got from it, even though I could feel his tears soaking through my shirt and it was kind of uncomfortable.

" Harry how could you go on an adventure like that you could have died?" He sobbed.

" I'm sorry George it was just I wanted to make sure Voldemort didn't return."

He just gripped onto me. I relaxed into his arms feeling perfectly safe. Slowly I felt his tears stop and he was merely sniffing slightly.

" How long was I out?"

" Three days."

" Oh."

" You were missed. Justin, Hannah and Susan as well as Fred and Lee have been so worried."

" I hope everyone's okay." I whispered to myself.

" They are Harry." George said and I realised he had heard my statement.

" Good." I said eventually.

The next few days passed and I told Hannah, George, Fred, Lee, Justin and Susan what happened and the girls screamed and the boys paled when I told them about Quirrells head. I had told them as we hid in an empty classroom. I didn't want to say it somewhere where there was any chance we could have been interrupted and Madam Pomfrey could have come out at any minute.

" Merlin." Lee said summing it up.

It was finally the leaving feast. Gryffindor was only fourty points behind winning.

" Another year gone and the house cup needs awarding. In fourth place is Hufflepuff with two hundred points. In third place is ravenclaw with three hundred and seven points. In second place is Gryffindor with four hundred and thirty points and Slytherin house with Four hundred and seventy points."

The slytherins began cheering.

" Well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin, however recent events must be taken into account."

They stopped.

" To Miss Hannah Abbott for cool logic in the face of fire I award Hufflepuff fourty points."

I saw Hannah blushing.

" To Miss Susan Bones I award 40 points for helping in one of the best games of chess I have ever seen."

I suspected she had burst out crying.

" To Mr Justin Finch-Fletchly for outstanding plans I award fourty points."

He beamed.

" And finally to Mr Harry Potter I award sixty points for good logic and bravery when those were in grave peril."

I smiled.

" Now if I am not mistaken Gryffindors win."

He clapped his hands and the decorations changed. I was suddenly swept into a hug from a hyper George. Then everyone was surrounding me cheering. All of Gryffindor house had raised their hats and thrown them in the air. We had won for the first time in seven years.  
The next day we boarded the express. George hadn't let go of my hand since the night before and I was glad of it. I would miss him even though I would see him tomorrow. On the express he pulled me onto his lap.

Lily had gotten a new carrier and Hedwig had flown to the Burrow already. George was to be taking Lily with him and Fred was taking Hedwigs cage. Our compartment held Fred, Lee, Justin, Hannah, Susan, George and I. We managed to play a game of exploding snap even though I was still sat on Georges lap.

I had offered to move but he said he was comfy. So I lay my head on his shoulder and I must have fallen asleep but I woke up when the lunch trolly came around. I bought us all a pumpkin pastie and a chocolate frog each aswell as a pack of Bertie Botts every flavour beans between two.

George and I shared as I was sat on his knee. Fred and Lee shared and Susan, Hannah and Justin had offered to share which they did.

Georges Pov

Over the past few days Harry had become increasingly clingy. He was nervous about returning to the Dursleys and he had every right to be. I would if I was him. It was rare whenever we weren't in lessons for Harry to not be holding my hand. Percy had been furious at Dumbledore and worried for what Harry would have to put up with.

Ron had of course not been bothered with Harry. Ron was a bit of a loner now. Neville had grown tired of him. Neville was really interested in Herbology and Ron had continued to insult his favourite subject. They also found out they had absolutely nothing in common at all.  
Ron had tried to get close to Harry after that. He had thought that as they had been friends on the train he would want to be friends now. However he hadn't counted on the fact that he had been bullying Harry for the most of the year and often called him queer.  
He was delusional in thinking that Harry would just forgive all those months of bullying and automatically be friends with him. Ron also wanted him to ditch Justin, Hannah and Susan. Harry would never ditch them. They were all very close.

Everyone decided to play exploding snap however I just held onto Harry who was sat in my lap the whole journey. I didn't want him to leave. It wasn't fair. Why does Dumbledore get to decided where he had to stay. Shouldn't that be up to a certain department in the Ministry?  
When we got to Kings Cross it seemed to have come to quick. I didn't want to get off. I didn't want to leave my Harry with his damn relatives. I kissed his forehead my lips lingering there as he grasped me into a tight hug which I returned. He carried on hugging me as if he didn't want to ever let go and I felt the same. I didn't want him to go. I needed him.

" I'll miss you George."

" I'll miss you too Harry however its only until tomorrow right."

" Yes until tomorrow."

We both got off the train and Harry dragged his trunk. Mum would be waiting on platform ten for us as she deemed it to crowded to meet us on nine and three quarters. Me and Harry walked through the barrier after Fred and Harrys uncle came up.

He glared at Harry furiously pointing at his car before walking off. Harry sighed waved goodbye to us and then began dragging his trunk along. Mum watched shocked as Harry hauled his trunk into the back of the car and struggled to close the boot before getting in and his uncle driving straight off.

I saw Harrys upset face from the window before he drove out of sight. Mum turned back to us. She looked horrified at his Uncle and I wondered whether she knew about the abuse but I doubted it otherwise she would never have let him go back. She would have kicked up a fuss with Dumbledore at least.

We left the station and went home and I was dreading what would happen to Harry this summer but I calmed myself with the fact Fred and I would see him tomorrow. Fred placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he gave me a reassuring smile.

" He will be ok Georgie."

" I hope so. Merlin do I hope so."


End file.
